Innocent Murderer
by Distorted Domain
Summary: What if, all this time, Detective Kudo Shinichi's demeanor was merely an act? Seemingly, he is a a righteous detective, determined for justice to prevail. However, It is unknown to everyone else of a psychotic lust for blood that lies within him. Follow Kudo Shinichi, now shrunken into Edogawa Conan, as he finds himself struggling to avoid suspicion of his true dark intentions.
1. Chapter 1

***** Warning: This story is edgy. :D*****

* * *

 ** _(Conan's POV)_**

"Conan- _kun_! Time for breakfast!" The angelic voice of Ran rang from downstairs. My body shifted into a sitting position as my eyes adjusted to the bright rays of the sun peaking through the curtains of my room.

"I'm coming!"

Today was supposed to be just like any other day. Ran would call me down for breakfast, I'd go out to elementary school and endure the barrage of useless information that I have already learned, and then, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Haibara, and I would wander about, usually getting into some sort of trouble in the process. As it turns out, most of the time, we'd come by yet _another_ case. We would all look for clues, then I'd ultimately end up solving the mystery with the aid of my voice changing bow tie. The days came by slow and repetitive.

It _certainly_ wasn't any surprise when we'd stumble upon yet another corpse, or witness another murder take place. After all, it happened everyday, hence everyone had grown quite accustomed to it by now.

Though, despite everything that has happened up until this point, not a _single_ person has suspected me for a moment. And no, I'm not referring to my identity as Kudo Shinichi...I speak of something more... _malevolent._

A hideous truth has been lurking inside the oblivion, all of this time. Even _before_ Conan had appeared, this truth has existed. A truth that no one but myself is aware of. It holds even more importance than my identity as Edogawa Conan. Yes...It is the most _bewildering_ of secrets. If anyone had discovered that _I_ have committed the act of murder myself, then I can say with certainty that my life as I know it would come to an instant halt. My reputation and life would be utterly destroyed.

Various time have I killed someone...mostly for pleasure. Ever since I first saw a corpse while with my father on a case, I have always been fascinated by them, I just _had_ to try killing someone for myself. And so, I ended up murdering one of my classmates in elementary school, a 6 year old girl named Yui. The feeling of satisfaction I had gotten from killing led me to continue carrying out murders in secret, hence the birth of my addiction.

I have an inability to control myself when it happens. For this very reason, I tend to refrain myself from murdering, since my work tends to be messy, _the way I like it._ No one has suspected me...not even _once_. Perhaps that one time, but that was only Makoto Okuda, who had gotten plastic surgery to disguise as myself. And besides, no one was inclined to believe that I took someone else's life, even _then_. Ever since I had shrunken down, I have not killed a single person.

As an attempt to control my urges, I strove to get involved in as many cases as possible, since just _being_ around corpses keeps my state of mind at ease.

Though, these attempts have proved futile. The more I abstain from murder, the more my mind plunges into the depths of insanity.

"Conan- _kun_? Are you feeling alright?" Ran inquires, eyeing me with a glint of worry.

"Huh?" Her words snapped me back into reality as I dismissed my thoughts. " _Oh!_ Sorry, I was just thinking about the new Kamen Yaiba movie coming out soon!" I lied through my childish façade, flashing her a cheesy grin.

"Ah, We can go watch it with your friends when it does!" She offered with a smile. There it was, the _same_ look. The fake look you give to only a child. After being one for so long, you'd see it quite often. Though, it was a enigma to me why it was starting to bother me so much. Maybe because I hated being treated by a child?

I sat up from the dining table, turning to the girl. "Sure!"

"I will be going to the Professor's house, if that is okay."

"Alright, have fun, Conan- _kun_." When she granted permission, I quickly bolted out the door. "See you, Ran- _neechan_!" There's nothing else in the world that I hate more than being under so many obligations and ordered around as a child. No matter how I felt about it, though, it was necessary in order to appear innocent.

When I had arrived, I was instantly met with a loud crash booming inside the house. Worried that any of the prototype antidotes were damaged, I ran inside, only to be met with a panting Professor Agasa. "What's wrong?!" I asked in a panic, pretending to actually care about the old geezer.

"S- _Shinichi_! I'm glad you have come!" The geezer breathed through his ragged breaths. He took a few moments to gather air as he opened to speak. Before he could utter another word, however, a new voice intervened.

"It seems that the Black Organization has made a move." My eyes trailed to the source of the monotone, landing on none other than Shiho Miyano, or her alias, Haibara Ai. Her eyes narrowed in frustration, her fists clenching tightly.

"What did they do now?" If they found out our identities, _my_ end would be ensured. I just _can't_ let that happen. There's so much to live for...blood, killing, murder, _torture_...No way in hell am I going to die before I get to torture someone...the thought of it gets me all psyched up. I can only imagine how fun it would be! Sadly, I haven't gotten the change to torture someone yet, since It's difficult to make time given that I'm a high school detective and all. And, I couldn't do something like that in my current state with a child's strength.

"I have been sensing their presence a lot, lately. They must have gained more insight on as to where our whereabouts are." Haibara informed me of the situation, her expression tense.

"Shit." I cursed, glaring daggers at the floor. Have they found out our identities? It seemed to me that we were doing a good job at hiding, though. "We will have to lay low for a few weeks, or at least until their suspicions diminish and they search elsewhere."

"I agree. That means try not to drag yourself, or _myself_ for that matter, into any cases for now, Tantei- _san._ " My irritation became visible at her teasing. Why did she always find enjoyment to mock me? I can never understand women.

"Yeah, yeah." I could tell she didn't find my words the least bit convincing due to her _know-it-all_ expression.

"Well, you two should start heading to school now." The Professor reminded us with his usual lighthearted attitude. How in the world does he always manage to stay so laid-back all the time, with all that's going on? I just don't get this geezer...

* * *

The clock struck 12:30 pm, much to my annoyance. A sigh escaped my lips as I pondered on how much I resent school. _Especially_ elementary school. These damn kids drive me to my boiling point. My blue eyes darted toward Kobayashi- _sensei_. Well, _at least_ I have some eye-candy _._..I can't help but daydream about what I wish I could do to her. Chaining her down on a solitary chair, I'd start by cutting off her nails, one by one, savoring her screams of agony, while also getting to see what shade of red her blood is. Oh yes, I'd love the expression of pure terror on her face! Then, I'd run my knife along her-

"Conan- _kun_? Are you there?" For the second time today, I was brought back onto Earth only to realize all eyes were locked on myself. I quickly erased all dark thoughts in mind, trying my utmost to appear neutral.

"Y-Yes ma'am." I replied. She tilted her head to the side. "Are you okay? You seem a little-"

"I'm fine." I shot back by reflex, causing the teacher's eyes to widen in surprise. Damn, I didn't mean for my voice to come out so rash.

"Er, If you say so. Now that you are back with us, please answer question 15."

"Hmm, Nine?" My response was quick, though not _too_ quick, as to not attract any further attention to myself.

"Correct as usual. Good job, Conan- _kun_!" Again, that mocking fake smile an adult gives to a child. What has gotten into me today? Why do I suddenly feel this way? I probably need to get some rest. Yeah, that's it.

"Alright class, lets move on to the next topic." Only now did I notice that the others were giving me strange and worried looks.

"Kudo- _kun_ , you alright?" A certain coffee-color haired girl whispered beside me, probably confused at how I was acting. I nodded with a forced smile. "Just tired."  
Seemingly satisfied with my answer, she stopped questioning me. The bell had finally rung as all the children sprinted out the door, cheerful expressions on their faces.

Cheerful. They are too cheerful and happy. So carefree. So... _noisy_. The noise...I wish I could make it _stop_. _Permanently_...

"Hey, Conan- _kun_! Want to go out the market with us later?" I flinched at Ayumi's voice, startled out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, Conan, come with us!" Genta added with a grin. I could hear him mumble something about eels under his breath. Such a glutton...

"I can't, sorry. I need to do something else." That's right, I need to walk it off. I can't let myself think these thoughts. Not _now_. It would be a problem if anyone picked up on my behavior.

Ayumi frowned at this. With a pout, she responded. "Aww, well that's okay. See you later."

"Later." I waved to them as I began sauntering through the streets. Haibara told me to lay low, if I recall correctly. I should be fine, it's not like the black organization would suspect us near the elementary school. The murderous thoughts flooding my mind lately has gotten me into a dilemma. I have tried not to do anything reckless as Conan, only because I now was around more people all the time. Before, it was just Ran, the Professor, and I. If anyone had seen me in the act, I do not know what I would do. Could I bring myself to kill someone I care about if they saw? Or would I sacrifice everything to let them leave? I can't be sure, and I hope I will never have to find out.

Well, If I _did_ encounter such a situation, I probably would. My definition of care is not exactly what you think. In order for me to care about something, they need to prove useful to me. Like, Haibara, she's such a useful tool that I can't just her kill off. Without her, I'd never hope to return to my original body.

Suddenly, an ear shattering scream followed by a gunfire resounded throughout the vicinity, causing the few people walking by to quickly run off, leaving me alone. The source of the chaos appeared to be in the alleyway to my right. I groaned. Should I even care if someone is getting killed, raped, or whatever? It's not like my sense of justice actually exists. And, as fun as it would be to watch, I'd rather not risk myself, with the Black Organisation's dogs prowling around.

Despite my hesitant thoughts, I found myself walking inside the alley. "What am I doing?" I muttered to myself, unable to turn back. Perhaps I have the least bit of justice inside me...or just pure stupidity. Or...could it be _curiosity_? Nevertheless, my legs came to a halt at the scene of the crime taking place. Two figures stood before me. A man of around 40 years or so held a revolver pointed towards a woman just about his age.

"Don't you dare scream again or I promise it will be your last." The criminal threatened as he smirked at the frozen woman. Her entire body was quivering in utter fear as she stumbled to her feet.

"P-Please...Don't hurt me! I'll do _anything!_ " People like this piss me off. Those who give in to others so easily because of their weak mentality and body. It's an utterrly pathetic and shameful site to watch.

After examining her body with what seemed like perverted thoughts, he snickered. "Take off your clothes."

"W-What?" The woman paled in response.

"You heard me." Tears formed at the edges of her glassy eyes, threatening to fall.

"B-But I-"

"Do it _now_ bitch!" He demanded as he kicked a broken wine glass at her. The glass just barley scarred her face, leaving a streak of blood in it's path. Slowly, she started by unbuttoning her leather jacket. What was I even doing here, just watching the show? I should probably do something...he's hoarding all of the fun for himself... but what could I even _do_? I'm not wearing the power-enhancing shoes right now, so it's not like a could crush his skull in with my soccer ball, as fun as that sounds.

" _Hurry up_!" The woman kept at the same pace, despite the man's enraged order. Irritated, he let go of his pistol and tackled her, ripping her clothes off. As he tore of her bra, I realized this was my chance. Although I prefer knives, I suppose this will do. Taking the opening, I quietly yet hastily stepped in and picked up the pistol. An overwhelming feeling of thrill rushed through my entire body as I picked up the familiar weapon. It was... _indescribable_.

This feeling...I remember it so well.

The man turned around and noticed me, releasing hold of the half-nude woman beneath him. "Huh? Brat, what are you doing-" He suddenly stopped mid sentence, noticing the gun in my possession. His eyes grew wide in fear, much to my amusement. Was it because I had a weapon? Is he _that_ afraid of a child? The thought was humorous, I couldn't contain the smile that made it's way onto my face.

"Hey, you stupid kid. Give that gun back... _okay?_ " The criminal asked, trying his best to convince me, cautiously taking a few steps closer.

"Why, mister?" My innocent reply faltered his mask of kindness...well, _attempted_ kindness. Why was it that adults always felt the need to act so fake in front of children just so that they can hide their own selfish desires? It was disgusting. I guess I'm not _too_ different _myself,_ though.

"I-I need to it to catch a criminal." Again. Again. And _again_. The child treatment. I hate it...No, hate is an understatement. I _loathe_ it.

"How about..." I began as I held up the pistol directly at the man, a sadistic smirk crawling upon my face. Here it is, the familiar feeling. The expression on a person's face when they know they are about to die, it's beautiful! So very beautiful! I licked my lips, yearning to see pure crimson red.

" _You drop dead_."

The triggered was pulled.


	2. Chapter 2

**( _Conan's P.O.V_ )**

Crimson blood splattered in every direction, staining both me and the cowering woman. My body twitched as sensations of bliss and satisfaction washed over me. This was the most exciting feeling I've experienced in a while...It's the feeling I longed for. I missed it so , I'm not too fond for a gun as my weapon of choice, since it does the job far too quickly for my tastes. I broke into a crazed laughter as I continuously shot the man,wanting to see more of the beautiful color red. Even after he was dead, I continued until the revolver ran out of ammo, much to my disappointment. " _Aww_ ~, it's empty." I said with a frown

"D...Demon." The woman suddenly mouthed, her head snapping up at me, glaring daggers. The nerve this bitch has...calling me a demon when I could very easily shoot her dead, just as I did him...if I had bullets, at least...

"Demon! YOU _DEMON_! DEMONIC _CHILD_! CHILD OF _SATAN_!" She shouted in pure agony, body trembling. My cerulean blue eyes watched as her pathetic fragile legs helped her dart away from the scene, leaving me and the corpse alone. My laughter ceased as I had licked a trail of blood that stained my cheeks.

Crimson...Such a gorgeous color. I can't get enough of it.

Police sirens filled the air as I latched back onto my sanity, realization dawning upon me. Taking the gun with me to avoid leaving evidence behind, I fled the scene as well. Luckily for me, even if that woman _did_ see me, I doubt anyone would believe such a crazy bitch like her.

I did it. I did it _again_ , shit. Why didn't I just ignore it? I could only pray that no one else had witnessed that. It was still around afternoon time. I can't walk just around looking like I just bathed in blood. I jumped inside the nearest dumpster just away from the crime scene, planning to leave when it was dark enough outside. Ugh, this is going to be a pain.

* * *

 _ **(Haibara's Pov)**_

Where _is_ he?

There I stood, in the middle of the convenience store with the other children. I tapped my foot, impatiently. It had been around five or so hours since we last saw him. He should have been back by now, but Mouri- _san_ informed me Kudo- _kun_ wasn't at her place _or_ the Professor's. What is that idiot up to? I swear if he had snuck away and gotten himself involved in another case, I will punish that detective to no end.

"Ai- _chan_! Have you seen Conan- _kun_?" The worried child inquired, her eyes meeting mine. I can't have these kids worrying. Right now, my job is to watch over them until they are safely home. Offering a smile, I spoke with confidence in order to put her at ease.

"Yes, Ayumi- _chan_. He is with the Professor at his house right now." At my words, her eyes lit up with relief.

"Can we go there!"

"Not today, the Professor is busy with his experiments. Sorry."

"Oh, its okay!" Ayumi gave me a bright smile.

Mitsuhiko and Genta came towards us from the register, having just purchased some goods. "We should start heading home now." Mitsuhiko suggested as I nodded in agreement.

The four of us strolled along the sidewalks at a leisurely pace. When red and blue flashing light caught our eyes, our heads turned to the source in curiosity. Three police cars were parked around the area just next to us. Oh great, another case. ' _What a surprise...'_ I thought sarcastically. "Hey look, it's Takagi- _niisan_! And Megure- _keibu_ too!"

"Ayumi- _chan_ is right! I wonder what's going on..." Mitsuhiko watched the seen in curiosity, as did the other two. This is not good. We can't get ourselves involv-

"OI! TAKAGI- _KEJI_!" Genta shouted as he ran over to where the scene was unfolding. Great, just _great_. All of us had no choice but to follow him to the site as well.

The detective in question quickly took notice of Genta and immediately grew stern. "Huh? What are you guys doing here? You can't be here right now."

"He is right, this is no place for children." A annoyed Inspector Megure commented, appearing next to Takagi.

"Sorry, we were just wondering what was going on." Mitsuhiko told the detective.

"Just another murder victim. We still have yet identify the suspects." Takagi informed firmly. He then shook his head, probably realizing he shouldn't be telling us this information, since we're kids and have no business here. The inspector had seemed to have the same thought as him, considering the look of disapproval he just sent his way.

"Oh! I have an idea, let's get Conan- _kun_ here! When he is here the case is sure to be solved!" Ayumi suggested, beaming with excitement.. _Not good_. With the Black Organization on high alert, we shouldn't be loitering around here for too long. What if _they_ see us?

"No, you children can't be here. Leave this to the professionals." Inspecter Megure waved us off, much to my relief, as we began heading back home. Phew...That was a close one. Still, Kudo- _kun_ better show up sometime soon.

* * *

 _ **(3rd POV)**_

"Finally." A certain crazed detective said in relief and as he was now free of any blood. It was a great thing that Subaru was out tonight so Conan could use the shower in the Kudo house. He had also cleansed the pistol of any fingerprints and blood, hiding it inside a safe under his bookshelves. _'I've got to stop being so damn careless.'_ He thought while gazing up at the ceiling. Drowsiness consumed him as he fell into a deep slumber.

 _ **(Conan's POV)**_

" **Shinichi...You murderer. I hate you**. **"**

 _W-What? That is Ran's voice. Though I couldn't see her, I could tell she was disgusted._

 **"Shinichi, I can't believe you did this!"**

 _Now that is the Professor's. What is going on?_

 **"Kudo-kun, did you really...?"**

 _There's Haibara. I can't see anything, its pitch black. I can only hear voices. Don't tell me...Did they find out that I'm-_

 **"Conan-kun...How could you!"**

 _I could hear the sorrow in Ayumi's voice. Her tone of voice indicated that she had been crying._

 **"Impossible."**

 **"There's no way!"** _Mitsuhiko...and Genta._

 **"Kudo-kun...I'm sorry to say this, but you are coming with me to the asylum."**

 _What the hell? That's Inspector Megure? The asylum? I need no such thing. I am not mentally ill!_

Suddenly, my field of vision was normal. Various familiar faces stood before me, those that I knew very well. The Professor, Haibara, The kids, Takagi, Inspector Megure, Heji, a few others, and _Ran_...

 **"A** ** _demon_** **. That's what you are."** They all said in unison, causing my eyes to widen in complete and utter shock.

 _A demon...? Demon?_ My world grew pitch black once again as I clenched my fists tightly.

" _NO_!" Instantly, I shot up from the chair I was resting upon. A certain female scientist met my surprised eyes. She seemed to be confused as well. Her eyebrows raised in question.

"Kudo- _kun_? I had been looking for you and I found you here sleeping. I thought you had gotten captured." Haibara told me, expression now composed. She offered me a look of worry when I failed to give a response. I was still thinking about the nightmare I had.

What if it had become real? What if I was exposed...would Ran really hate me? Just like that? Is murder such a big deal?

A sharp sigh from Haibara disrupted my train of thoughts as I gained my composure. She shook her head. "Kudo-kun, I know something is bothering you. Whatever it may be, you can always tell me. But, you need to stop overwhelming yourself with the stress. It wont do you, or the people around you for that matter, any good."

"Y-You're right, I'm sorry. I just have a few things on my mind, nothing too worrisome." I assured her with a smile.

"I see." Was that a faint look of hurt on her expression, or did I just imagine it? Is she actually hurt that I don't trust her enough to tell her? I didn't take her for the type of person to actually care about that. ' _Oh right, she is a tsundere..._ ' I realized with an inward smirk of amusement.

"Would you mind letting me know where you were yesterday night?" Haibara inquired with a hint of impatience as she crossed her arms her feet taping impatiently on the floor.

"W-Well, I was out for a walk, then I got tired. I came here to get some sleep." I _seriously_ suck at lying.

Again, Haibara did not seem the least bit convinced. She saw right through my lie. Damn, I'm still a little uneasy, my mind isn't clear enough to come up with a better story. "Whatever, I'm going back to the Professor's house." And with that, she left me to my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reviews**_

 **ScarletShad0w** **-** Thanks for reviewing! It is funny you say that. I was actually planning on do something similar along those lines. Thanks for your suggestion!

* * *

 **( _Conan's P.O.V_ )**

After reliving yet another useless day of elementary school, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Haibara, and I all began our walk towards the Professor's house to work on a school project together. On our way there, we, _of course_ , just so happened to pass by a crime scene. _Just my luck,_ I thought to myself bitterly.

"Looks like they are still there..." Ayumi observed, interest at is peak at why they had been taking so longer in identifying the culprit.

"I want to know if they made any progress!" Mitsuhiko then added. Wait, then that means that they were here yesterday night? It's a good thing that they didn't join the investigation. As soon as I knew it, we were grouped up by the investigators. "Takagi-keji! Can you tell us if you have solved the case yet?" Takagi's gaze fell on Ayumi as he offered her a friendly smile.

"Ah, well we have managed to resolve the case for now." Resolved it? That's absurd. There was not enough evidence to point to me as the killer. Unless they managed to screw up with this one on deciding the culprit. Well, I suppose it's no surprise, since they always end up making the wrong decisions. Takagi continued, "The victim was Katsuragi Himisaki, age 43. He held a long criminal record of rape and murder. The suspects on our list had been friends or acquaintances of his. A revolver was found that contained the fingerprints of one of the suspects, Yokuta Hajiro. It seems that Hajiro will still not confess to his crime, though, as you can see over there." He gestured over to the group of police officers to our left. Four suspects stood, with one of the suspects being in cuffs, fear and confusion as clear as day his face. He was being questioned by Inspector Megure. Their voices rose enough for us to hear.

"Please! I did not do it, I tell you! I did no such thing! I would never, ever think of doing something like killing my best friend! _Please_ , believe me!" Hajiro begged as tears trickled down his eyes. The other suspects, except for one of them, watched him with disgust. I noticed that the suspect to be a woman, who in which was too busy glaring intensely at the floor for her to notice anything else.

Inspector Megure glared at Hajiro. "Be quiet. No one else could have done it. Your footprints and fingerprints were all over the crime scene, yet you continue to insist that you were never there in the first place. Confess or not, you are coming with us." Hajiro opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself. It appeared that he had completely given up as his head hung down in defeat.

What the hell? I took the revolver...There was another? _No..._ There must have been another person there who placed misleading evidence at the scene only moments after I left. The big question remains, _who_ did it and _why_. If they had seen me kill Himisaki, why would they want to frame someone else? The only logical reason for that is because they wanted to protect me. My secret. _Shit_ , that could only suggest that there is a person out there who knows that I am a murder. Who, dammit, _who_! My teeth gritted in frustration.

"Wait! He is right, he did not do it!" The woman pleaded. Wait a minute...That woman. Shit, it's her! I almost had a heart attack when she took notice of me. Her eyes grew large in fear as she recognized me as from yesterday. "I-It's the demon..." Everyone looked at her with confusion. Great, now she is going to make a scene. She pointed towards me with a quivering finger. "H-Him...That child. He is the demon who killed Himisaki!" In shock, all their eyes fell on me. After moments of stunned silence, Takagi's broke into a laughter.

"Ahaha! Are you kidding me? You are accusing a _child_?" He could not contain himself as he continued to laugh. Obviously, the idea of me murdering someone was simply preposterous. I'm a child, after all. I expected this reaction. Though, even the slightest hint of suspicion isn't something I need right now. I felt myself boil when Takagi suddenly patted my head. "And not only that, you accuse little _Conan-kun_?! He is incapable of such a thing!"

"Besides, Conan- _kun_ was not even there." The Inspector chimed in, his expression looking unfazed at the woman's words. "Looks like you need to take a visit to the loony bin. Now, let us go." Inspector Megure said as they all prepared to take leave. The woman projected hoards of comments about me being a "demon" my way, stirring unwanted murderous thoughts within me. ' _I should've killed that worm when I had the chance..._ '

"Well, we will see you kids soon." Takagi waved goodbye as he had driven away with the other police.

* * *

 _ **(3rd POV)**_

"That lady sure was crazy!" Genta commented with exasperation. He rubbed his stomach. "I sure am hungry..." Groaned the boy with a pout.

"Mhm! Me too. Now let's head over to the Professors!" Ayumi chirped, full of energy, as led the way. She stopped for a moment when she noticed Conan was not following. "Conan-k-" Her words caught in her throat as she took in the deadly expression of Conan. He looked as if he were about to break his knuckles, his fists were clenched so tightly. The boy's eyes were latched onto the floor, scowling. Ayumi and the others were a bit taken aback, since Conan was not one to make such a scary expression.

"Oi, _Conan_. Stop scaring Ayumi!" Genta demanded, a mixture of both vexation and confusion in his tone. Suddenly, Conan's glower twisted into a neutral expression when he took sight of the perplexed kids, a firnedly smile replacing any trace of rage.

"Ah, sorry." He said simply as he started up the walk towards the Professor's once again. The others exchanged glances and eyed Conan suspiciously. "If you are angry at that woman for accusing you, it's obvious she was only joking!" Mitsuhiko attempted to comfort the boy in glasses.

"N-No, it's not that. Believe me I am fine." Conan noticed the weird glance Haibara gave him. "Let's just go."

"I swear, the guy is hiding something from us." Mitsuhiko whispered to the group, excluding Conan who was a little further ahead than the rest of them.

"You're right!" Began the confused Ayumi. "It worries me. He hasn't been actin like himself recently!"

"I bet you he has a stash of food hidden somewhere!" Genta guessed. The others sighed at Genta's love for food. It was obvious that his stomach was doing the thinking.

"Who cares if he is hiding something?" The trio's eyes locked on to the nonchalant Haibara. "He always seems to be keeping secrets. The fact that he is not even telling us suggests that it must be something that doesn't concern us. We all have our secrets that we do not want to share." The trio seemed to be satisfied with the scientist's thoughts, figuring she was right. If Conan wasn't telling them, it must be something that wasn't too important.

"Haibara- _san_ is right, it's probably nothing. Let's go!" Mitsuhiko concluded the brief conversation as they all finally arrived the Professor's house.

The small detective in question turned around to face the group. "Hey you guys, I will be back. I just realized I dropped my phone." Conan told everyone with a frenzied look.

"Okay, Conan- _kun_! Come back soon." Ayumi said as she watched Conan bolt out the door. She sighed. "There he goes again."

"I wonder why he is in such a panicked state, not to mention over a _phone_! Kind of funny." Mitsuhiko commented with a light chuckle.

"A good detective needs his phone." Haibara added, brightening the atmosphere. She probably would have felt lighthearted, but in reality she was very suspicious of the way Conan has been acting. Despite this, she decided not to pester the boy about it for now.

"Whatever, Where is the food!"

* * *

 _ **(Conan's POV)**_

Damn, I need to check out the site where the murder took place. The police have likely confiscated all of the evidence. Still, I feel like I should go back there. Maybe that person will also be there, waiting for me. If this person is not on my side, then I need to find out who it is right away. I can't just go on with daily life knowing this fact.

Thoughts bombarded my head as I found myself standing at the scene in the alleyway. Probably not the smartest idea, standing in a dark ally, appearing as a vulnerable 7 year old child. However, at the current moment, I did not care. My desire to find out the mystery person who possibly saved me from getting caught...the person who knows of my true nature...Suddenly, the clacking of shoes reverberated across the alleyways. Then, it had come to a stop. A familiar voice had spoken behind me.

"Ah, so you came."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Reviews**_

 **Amelina5:** Thanks for reviewing! I am glad you enjoy it so far.

* * *

 **( _Conan's P.O.V_ )**

Slowly, my head turned to the source. Before I could do so, the voice silenced my actions. "Do not look." I decided to oblige. If he or she had a weapon, I'd most likely be killed in the spot. They seemed like they weren't playing around. " _Who are you_?" I snarled, irritated at being ordered around.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat the person that saved your reputation as a sane human being?" My eyes widened. So, they really _do_ know. They seemed to notice by their sudden titter. "Oh yes, I know _all_ about your little secret. I witnessed it all. You sure do know how to entertain me." The voice continued on. I could not tell who it was because of it being muffled by some sort of device. _Damn it all._

"Alright, what do you want in return for you not revealing my secret to a single soul?" To my dismay and annoyance, the mysterious person chortled.

"And here I thought you were just an innocent detective. But here you are, begging me to not tell anyone that you kill for sadistic pleasure. How interesting. Do not worry, _Kudo Shinichi_ ," It's someone who knows my real identity? Great, this complicates things even more. What am I going to do?! "I will not tell anyone of this. However, do not expect me to save you again. I merely did that for my own amusement." Seething, my eyes darted to the floor in a glare. I wanted so badly to look, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"You do not wish for anything in return?" I inquired, suspicion obvious in my words. I could bet my life that the person was smirking right now.

"You have already given me what I wanted. A new show to watch." So, they believe this is just some show for them to enjoy? How irritating. "However, I do want something of you. I will be back tomorrow for my proposition. Show up, or consequences _will_ ensue." Suddenly, I could not feel a presence behind me anymore. I turned my head around, realizing that I was now alone.

This is not a good situation for me. _At all_.

* * *

 _ **(3rd POV)**_

"Hey, Ai- _chan_! We should all do something tomorrow!" Ayumi suggested, eyes sparkling with anticipation. Mitsuhiko and Genta got excited at her suggestion. "What a great idea, Ayumi- _chan_! But where exactly, and what will we be doing?" Mitsuhiko brought his hand to his face in a position that suggested he was in deep thought. "Hmm..."

"How about we go to the Beika Fair taking place tomorrow?" Haibara suggested, despite not being too fond of going out. If it was for the kid's happiness, she'd gladly do it, though. "There will be fireworks and plenty of activities." The three's faces instantaneously lit up. "That is a great idea!" They all said at once.

"Hey guys, I'm back." All eyes fell on the miniature detective who had just made his entrance. Sweat trickled down his forehead, indicating that he was somewhat stressed, which Haibara had picked up on.

"Conan- _kun_! Want to go to the Beika Fair with us tomorrow?" Asked the optimistic Ayumi in hope that he'd come in hopes that she'd get the chance to watch the fireworks with him. The boy frowned in response.

"I'm sorry Ayumi, but I have other plans for tomorrow." Conan's words brought disappointment to their faces.

"Aww, Conan- _kun_ can't come with us." Ayumi pouted. "It won't be as fun..."

"You sure have been busy lately, Conan- _kun_." Mitsuhiko noted, curious as to what an elementary student like him would be doing that took up so much of his time. The said boy shrugged his shoulders, clearly not up for pressing the issue further.

"Well, either way, as long as we get food who cares who goes!" Genta exclaimed as he pictured the delicious foods that would be at the fair. Conan rolled his eyes internally at Genta's simple-minded brain.

"Oi, Kudo- _kun_. If you are going out tomorrow, watch out for _them_." Haibara murmured to Conan, her eyes holding caution. "They're lurking nearby, I just know it."

"Don't worry, I am only going to my house to clean up." Conan lied.

"I see." Was all she responded with. For the rest of the day, the kids worked on their school project.

* * *

 _ **(Conan's POV)**_

Next morning had soon come as I told Ran I'd be busy for the day. She let me leave after a few questions. Of course, I told her I'd be at " _Shinichi-niisan's_ " house cleaning up for him. Now that I had the chance, I headed over to the dark alleyway once again, eagerly. Who could it be? It has to be someone bad because they did not expose me. Which means... _Could it be one of_ -

"Welcome back, _Silver Bullet_." The same voice from yesterday spoke once again. This time, however, it was not muffled. Silver Bullet? The only one who calls me that is...

" _Vermouth_." My eyes darted over to her in anger. Her haunting smile did not falter me the least bit. "What do you want?" I hissed.

"Now now, no need to be so on edge." The woman teased, much to my annoyance. "Again, I have come to make a proposition. Join us." She revealed abruptly, getting straight to the point.

"W- _What_?" To say I was shocked would be a drastic understatement. Her words came as a bombshell. Join _them_? The idea was idiotic...If I joined them, I would no doubt become a slave for them, carrying out every order they ask without question.

"No way in hell."

" _Join us_." She repeated, completely unfazed by my refusal, and not taking no for an answer. "Or I will guarantee that both your identity and secret will be exposed and your death will come." This bitch was really blackmailing me? Now I have no choice. To join the organization that has been out to kill me would be a death wish. If they had turned on me or If I had turned on them, I'd be a dead man. Not to mention the fact that I will be forever stuck forced to do their dirty work. As much as I love killing, I'd rather do it of my own will. Vermouth can't be trusted, but the position I am in forces me to accept. If I do not accept, I'll be both a dead man and exposed. Considering all of this, it's quite obvious that...

I am _totally_ screwed.

"How can I trust you? And the rest of the organization for that matter." I questioned, my tone laced with caution.

"All of us already know both you and that girl's identity." They already know?! We are so dead. Both of us.

" _H-How_?!"

"An anonymous tip told Gin. We have members all around this place, searching for you." So, that explains why Haibara has sensed their presence so much.

"However," The witch continued. "If you join us, not only will your secret remain safe, but I will guarantee the safety of both you and the girl. I have already informed Gin of my proposition. A few members surround us as we speak."

Shit, If I refuse, they will kill me. After a while of tense silence, I forced myself to speak.

"Fine." Her smirk widened.

"Perfect. We have already made arrangements. Your code name will be Singani and you will serve as an assassin for the organization. Here, take this." She handed me a small black receiver. The reason for it was pretty obvious. "You will use this to communicate with us. Now, come with me." I nodded with hesitance, after putting the receiver in my pocket.

A while had passed when we had finally arrived at the branch of the organization where I had been assigned. We stepped out of the vehicle. The area we were in was a small part of the town that I have never been to before. It's destination was perfect for hiding. The platinum blonde woman gestured for me to follow her. I was led through the dark alleyways until we arrived at a gateway. There was a number lock and speaker on the door. Vermouth punched in a series of numbers in, causing the screen to change to a hand-print scanner. She then pressed her palm against it. The screen flashed green as she called out her name.

"Vermouth." The gate opened at the mention of her code name, revealing a set of black stairs leading underground. We both went inside.

I expected as much for an underground base. Still, I am skeptical. Is it true that I will not be killed? They will trust me at the cost of my obligation?

The hallways were dim and the walls were black. In fact, the entirety of the hallways were pitch darkness. We passed lots of doors with pass-code locks on them. The atmosphere was uncanny to me. I felt as if I was being watched constantly, bringing me to feel quite unsettled.

We came to a halt when we entered a certain room. I was brought to caution when the occupants of the room came into my field of vision.

Six figures sat at a long, narrow table filled with seats. I recognized three of the figures to be Gin, Vodka, and Bourbon. The other three I had not found to be familiar. One of them was completely concealed in black, hiding his face. The other was a woman who had silver hair and mismatched eyes of different blue shades. The last one was also a female who had dark red hair and green eyes.

"Welcome, _Kudo Shinichi_." A deep, sinister voice greeted. It had come from the one who I could not see. "You can call me Boss."

"Whatever, _Boss_." I hissed back, my tone laced with resentment. He snickered at my response. "You are lucky that I happen to be a nice person. Please, take a seat." He replied, not seeming to care about my rude gesture.

Annoyed, Vermouth and I obliged to his order. My eyes fell on Bourbon. He appeared unable to hide the shock and confusion in his eyes, since I was still appeared as Conan. Gin and Vodka, on the other hand, were composed. The other two figures had neutral expressions as well, unfazed by my presence. They must have been informed about me already.

"W...What? _C-Conan-kun_?" Bourbon apparently had not been told of my identity yet, judging from his reaction.

"For those of you who have not been informed, This boy's name is Kudo Shinichi. He was shrunken into a 7 year old child by the prototype poison that Miyano Shiho created, APTX 4869. He goes under the alias Edogawa Conan." Gin informed the group. Vermouth wasn't kidding, they really did know everything already.

I could see that Bourbon and the mysterious two figures, excluding the Boss, had been taken aback by this, suggesting that they had not been told until now. Bourbon's expression soon turned into one of understanding as he made sense of the situation.

"I see, this explains everything."

"So, this is the new member?" The woman with red hair had asked in a monotone.

"Yes." The Boss confirmed. He turned in my direction. "You see, this is a rare occasion. We rarely recruit new members and come together like this. Although, only about a third of our members whom are in this particular branch are present right now. Also, please introduce yourselves." He gestured to the other members.

"You already know our names, I'm sure." Vodka told me, tone impatient. Bourbon gestured at them, showing me that he had the same response.

"My code name is Rum. A pleasure to meet you, Kudo- _kun_." Came the voice of the silver haired woman. "And this here is Absinthe. She will be serving as your partner in assassination."

My eyes scanned Absinthe, who seemed uncaring of me. If I were to take a guess, I'd say she was in her twenties, not too much older than myself.

"I have to work with a _kid_?" Absinthe sulked, her lips twisting into a frown.

"Once again, he is no child. His real age is 17 years." The boss informed. "Please tell us your new code name. I am sure that Vermouth has already informed you." Anger was written all over my face. This was a terrible situation to be in. I hate these people, every last one of them. Bourbon is the only one I have a small sense of trust for, since I already am aware that Bourbon is only a spy infiltrating the organization, meaning I can put my faith into him. "Singani." I mouthed reluctantly.

"We hope you will be an effective addition. Now, you may all leave." In an instant, Gin and Vodka left without and words. Bourbon confronted me.

"Well, _Conan-kun_. I hope we can work well together." He offered a smile. I nodded in response. Looks like Bourbon is might believe I am also a spy like him. I should let him continue to believe that. I am more worried about how things will be from now on. What do I tell Haibara? Hide it from her?

"Do not hold me back, boy." The sharp threat came from Absinthe. Soon, everyone had left, except for Vermouth.

"See you later, _Crimson Bullet_." Great, a new nickname. _How fun_.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Reviews**_

 **Guest: ** I am glad to know you find the story enjoyable. Thank you for reviewing!

 **ScarletShad0w: ** Don't worry, I will make everything (somewhat) reasonable. Thank you again for your ideas, I really appreciate your thoughtful reviews! They only inspire me to continue writing.

* * *

 **( _Conan's P.O.V_ )**

Exhaustion hit me like a falling piano as I finally exited the HQ, finally able to breath fresh air. My heart had been racing the entire time. Well, maybe this is not such a bad thing. At least Haibara and I are safe. So long as my tools are intact and ready for use, as well as my safety being ensured, everything should turn out alright.

A sharp ringing broke my thoughts as I shuffled through my pockets. It was _Shinichi's_ phone. Holding the red bow tie up to my lips, I spoke, the output of my voice mimicking my older form's. "Hello?"

"Shinichi!" It was Ran's voice. "I know this is kind of sudden, but do you remember our classmate named Akane Fusako?" _Akane Fusako_...familiar. Oh, that's right! She was...she was...the girl I tried to... _kill_. Well, key word is try. I somehow failed and she had ended up in a coma instead. Even if she _were_ to wake up, it's not like she'd remember that I tried to kill her.

"The one who was almost killed? Yes, I do, why?"

"W-Well, it seems that she has woken up from her coma! Isn't that great?" I froze at this as the memories overtook my mind.

 _"Looks like I solved the case first!" The scoffing of Fusako filled my ears. All of my peers glanced over at our daily feud, watching in amusement._

 _"Oh shut up. I had gotten distracted." She merely laughed at my excuse._

 _"Poor Kudo-kun!" Fusako's boisterous laughter led me to anger. Akane Fusako, she had been a detective like myself. Same age as me, too. We'd always find ourselves competing against each other. Our deductive skills were equal._

 _Now, Don't get me wrong, I do hate her. But it's not because of a superiority complex. The reason is-_

 _"Look, its Mouri! That failure detective's daughter!" The girl would always make Ran feel bad about herself._

 _It tore at my heart to see Ran feel this way. Even though she seemed to not care, I know it bothered her the slightest bit. It annoyed me to no end._

 _It had been a dark night, after school. I had followed Akane Fusako to an people-free area. I still recall the confused face she made when taking notice of me._

 _"Kudo? What are you doing here?" The arrogant, mocking face she made. "Are you here to admit I am the superior detective?" My response never came as my hair continued to shadow my eyes. I could tell she was getting impatient and uneasy._

 _"You aren't acting like yourself, are you okay?" Worried? I need no sympathy from this girl. I want her dead and gone. She will never hurt Ran ever again._

 _When she had took in the sight of the dagger I had gripped in my hand, her eyes widened. In shock, she froze. "W-What are you d-doing with something like that?"_

 _I lifted up my head. In reaction to my rage-filled eyes, she slowly began to back away. Before she could run, I grabbed hold of her, sinking the poison-laced knife into her thin figure. "W-Why..." She struggled to say as she fell to the ground, seemingly dead. A smile made it's way upon my face._

 _However, I had not found out she had been in a coma until I had shrunken into Conan. One day, I had overheard Ran talking about it with her father._

Now, I find out she has _woken up_? She wouldn't remember me, _right_? If she recalls that I was the one who tried to kill her, things will surely become troublesome. I already have enough things to deal with, dammit.

"I-Is that so? How great. But...didn't you hate her?" I asked, voice dripping with confusion.

"Hate her? Well, not too long before she went into a coma, she apologized to me!" Ran's revelation brought me to a realization as I started to get exceedingly nervous.

"How wonderful." Did I really try to kill her for _nothing_?

"Yep! We became friends after that. I just hope she remembers what had happened to her. We need to catch that dirty criminal." The furry in her tone made me flinch. Shit, why did I not know they became friends!

"Y-Yeah..." I tried to kill Ran's friend? Damn it. If she finds out about this...No, I can't let myself give in! No matter what, she won't find out. Not _ever_. I can still find a way to fix this.

"Speaking of, I was wondering if you could hop onto her case to help find who did it?" Ran inquired, hopefully.

"Well, I am sorry but I happen to be very busy. The case I am working on is pretty important." I could feel the small pinch of guilt inside me at lying to Ran.

"I see..." Her response came out in disappointment. I may be a heartless killer, but there are few people I sort of care about. Ran has to be the only person in the world that I care about most.

"Well, I will call you later when I have news!" And with that, she hung up the phone.

 _Why is everything going so wrong?_

* * *

"Oi, Kudo- _kun_. I need you to help test out this new prototype." Came the came voice of Haibara as I stepped into the house of Professor Agase. Excitement stirred within me at her request, eager to get the change to return to my original body.

"Of course!" My face lit up as I envisioned the things I would do as Shinichi when I turned back. I could get the chance to kill Fusako for good! When she came up to me, I noticed her freeze, her eyes widening in shock, almost as if she were being strangled to death.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "It must be nothing. For a second there, I got the same feeling I always get when in the presence of one of... _them_."

"You're right, it must be your imagination." I reassured her. That girl was inhuman, being able to "smell" the members. How is it even possible? Well, if someone can shrink by 10 years, then _anything_ is possible.

Oblivious to my sinister thoughts, Haibara held up her hand. "Wait, Kudo-kun, Don't get ahead of yourself. What if the prototype fails? You might even die." Despite her dark words, a mocking smirk made its way upon her face.

"R-Right..." I rolled my eyes at her usual teasing, still just as eager to take the antidote as before.

"Here." Haibara said, handing me a pill that looked all too familiar.

"Oi, if this _does_ work, what will it do?" My tone took on an edge of curiosity, hoping I wouldn't black out like some of the other times I helped her test the pill. When no response was given, I shrugged and took the pill.

A few seconds...nothing. A minute...Nothing. Nothing happened after all. How disappo-

Without warning, my body was consumed by the overwhelming familiar pain that had changed my body. I could not contain the ear shattering scream that had escaped from my mouth.

And just like that, I was back into my original body once again. Haibara's eyes immediately drew away from me, the faintest of blushes on her cheeks.

"You should probably get dressed." The blood rushed to my face in embarrasment as I scurried to the bathroom, covering myself with the clothes I wore as Conan.

This was perfect! Now I have a chance to prevent Fusako from exposing me. I came out of the bathroom after dressing into a raven black jacket and jeans. "Haibara, how long will this last?"

"Hmm...I would say around 2 days at most." _2 days_?! I expected her to say 12 hours... "This new prototype contains a new chemical that allows for you to take that form longer than before. It also does not lose the time it lasts for, no matter how many times you take it. However, there are a few side ef-"

"Thanks Haibara! I owe you one!" I worshipped her as I dashed out the door with determination to succeed in my mission.

I could barley make out a sigh, sourced from Haibara, behind me.

* * *

 **( _Shinichi's P.O.V_ )**

A sudden buzzing in my pocket brought me to a halt on the sidewalk near Beika Hospital. I pulled out the small black receiver that Vermouth had handed me. I wondered what it could be about as I held it up to my ear. "This is Singani."

"Hello, _Partner_." That voice...its Absinthe. Judging by the tone of her voice, she still seemed to loathe me. What did I even do to make her hate me so much? "Er, this _is_ Kudo, right?" She questioned, curious at why my voice had changed.

"Yeah, I'm in my teenage form, hence the reason I sound different."

"Ah, okay." Her tone changed back to serious. "Anyways, we've recieved orders from HQ. We are to eliminate Satoru Fusako." Fusako? Could it be...? "The target is suspected for having witnessed acts of our members in the progress of a dealing. It appears that he is currently located somewhere in your area."

"I happen to have some knowledge as to who the target is, actually." I revealed with a smirk.

"Oh?"

"He is most likely with his relative who is comatose inside Beika Hospital."

"Got it. I will trust you with finding the room that he is inside. I will find an effective spot for sniping." So, Absinthe is a sniper? How useful. Still, sniping in broad daylight is dangerous. I'm sure she has a silencer, but the noise of the glass breaking will be apparent enough.

"I will let you know when I do. However, I believe that it is not safe to shoot him during these conditions. Leave it to me to lure him outside." After moments of silence, she sighed. "Understood. I will hold fire for now. Inform me later when your plan is successful."

So, I have 2 days to eliminate both Akane and Satoru Fusako, whom I believe to have family relations. If I remember correctly, Akane would mention her _amazing_ brother every now and then. She did it so consistently that it contributed to the reasons of me hating her ass. Now, how will I accomplish this without leaving obvious hints that I am the culprit?

When I came into the hospital, I went up to the main desk. "Hi there, I am looking for Akane Fusako."

"Akane Fusako? Hold on one minute please, sir." It was somewhat refreshing to be addressed as "sir". I was getting sick of being called a little boy.

"It appears she is in room 234. Are you a relative?"

"A _friend."_ I spat out the word friend like it was poison subconsciously. I prayed that she did not notice my hostility.

"Okay, you are all set."

I hopped onto the elevator to ride up to the 3rd floor. I then found her room, which had been in a terrible area for sniping, and knocked on the door. To my delight, a familiar figure opened the door to greet me.

"S...Shinichi!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Reviews**_

 **Guest557746** : It is relieving to hear you say that! It was my goal to aim for this story to have a much different perspective than others. Thank you for reviewing!

 **ScarletShad0w:** Oh my goodness, I nearly face palmed at all of the inconsistences you pointed out! I admit, I do make a few mistakes here and then. I am glad that you are here to help me find them, ahaha. I already fixed that mistake regarding the coma, again thanks for that (I had meant to say "before" not "after"). Well, I was planning on having Ran and the bully become friends, which is not too strange based on Ran's forgiving personality. Also, I had always believed that Haibara could just sense the presences of any member. Killing intent does not matter. She could sense the presence of Akai, however, I do not believe he had any killing intent. I believe it was based _solely_ on his affiliations with the organization. Same thing about Bourbon. He did not have any killing intent either. Additionally, Ran did not tell Conan yet because I meant for her to have only recently found out about it. It would make more sense for her to explain it to Shinichi, first. Well, I greatly appreciate your constructive criticism. Thank you ~

* * *

 **(Shinichi _'s P.O.V_ )**

"Ran!" I offered her a nervous smile, afraid to how she was going to react to me coming in unannounced. Not to mention, I have not seen her in a while. She is bound to swarm me with questions, as usual, being the clingy woman she was.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" And, just as I suspected...she _is_ pissed. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips as she glared daggers at me.

"Sorry! I was passing by during my case, so I decided to visit at the last moment."

" _Geez_ , Shinichi, you are hopeless." Ran and I gazed at each other for what seemed like years before anyone else made a move.

"Uh, are you two going to stare at each other forever, or come talk to me?" Fusako questioned with a small laugh, snapping both Ran and I out of our moment.

"Ah, hello there, Fusako- _san_." I greeted formally with a smile. I _really_ hope god is on my side right now...

"Hello, Kudo! Long time no see!" Phew! It appears she really has forgotten what had happened! I can finally breathe again.

"You can just call me Fusako, by the w... _Ugh_." She suddenly pressed her hand against her forehead in pain.

"What is wrong, Fusako- _san_?" Ran inquired with concern as she came close to Fusako. She smiled weakly. "I-I'm fine. My head just hurts. I am slowly regaining the memories I lost."

Ran lit up. "What do you remember?! Do you know who tried to kill you?" To my relief, she shook her head. Honestly, I have no idea what I would do If she were to suddenly remember.

"I recall being corned in a dark area at night time...There was someone following me."

The noise of the door slowly opening brought everyone's eyes to it. A squeal from Fusako emerged when the figure was shown.

"Satoru!" Tears leaked out of Fusako's eyes.

"Akane! I am so glad you are okay!" So, this is the brother she had been bragging about.

Satoru walked over and brought his sister into a wide embrace, much to my disgust. I rolled my eyes at the dramatic scene before me. Ran, on the other hand, was watching with a bright smile glued to her face. I will never see what is so appealing about moments like these.

I took a moment to take in the appearance of Satoru. His long hair was a lighter shade of brown than his sister's hair. He wore a plain green sweater and blue jeans.

Finally, they had broken the hug. Satoru's eyes fell on me. I noticed a hint of suspicion in his gaze. "And you are?"

"Kudo Shinichi." I replied firmly. I held up my hand to shake his. He took it after some hesitation.

"And what is your relationship with my sister?" I felt as if I was being interrogated. It was very clear to me that he was the overprotective type. How bothersome.

"He is an acquaintance." Fusako answered in my place.

"I see. And what about you, miss?" His green eyes now fell on Ran.

"A friend." Satoru nodded in response.

"Well, it seems that it's getting late..." Ran began. Crap, this is no good. I need more time. What to do...think, Shinichi, _think_!

"Ah, well." I began, earning the attention of the occupants present. "You see, I wanted to treat you all to that fancy restaurant that recently opened up. It is only a minute away from here."

"Oh, sounds fun!" Fusako excitedly sat up. "Let's go!"

"If you want to, then sure. I will let the nurse know you will be leaving for the time being." The brother walked by me, sneaking in a glare, to pick up the phone. I looked outside, realizing that the sun was just starting to set.

"We will meet you guys outside, come on Shinichi. Let's go." Ran and I left the hospital. I picked up the black receiver when she was looking in another direction.

"The target and his sister will be accompanying me and my friend to a restaurant. It would be best if you waited in an area where you have full view of the restaurant."

"Alright. Which restaurant?"

"The one located on 253 Beika Street. It is on the top floors of the Hotel there."

"H-Hotel? Would have been nice if you had mentioned that first. Whatever, I am on it."

"Shinichi, who are you talking to?" Ran's face was inches away from mine, bringing me to surprise. "A-Ah, well, I was just making the reservations!" I lied. Actually, I probably should do that. I took out my phone to dial the restaurant for real.

"Is that so? Well, there they are!" She pointed to Fusako and her brother, who were approaching us.

"Great, let's go."

"We are walking there?" Satoru had questioned with a frown.

"Yes, it is only a few minutes away from walking distance."

"Oh, how convenient!" Fusako cheered at my answer. She may have been a detective like me, but she was quite the energetic one. Her personality was a little similar to that of Sera's. Well, except for the fact that Fusako relied too much on her brother and not herself.

A few minutes had quickly passed, and we had arrived in the predicted time. The hotel was pretty large in size. The restaurant we were going to took up the top floors of the hotel. Many cars filled the parking spaces. It was a good thing we walked. Also, it was a good thing that I had called in before hand to order a private rooftop seat. Otherwise, we'd have been waiting for hours at the least.

"Amazing! This looks like a hotel for the wealthy." Ran had observed in awe. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face.

"It is." I calmly replied. She snuck in a dirty but playful look in my direction.

"Rich kids." I couldn't help but smirk at her comment, a smug look planted on my features.

"I-Is it really okay to go inside dressed like _this_?" The voice of Fusako brought all of our eyes on her. She was gesturing towards the casual clothes we were currently wearing.

"Who cares? I got us a _private_ seat. No one will really see us. Besides, The owner is great friends with my Mother. Even if they _do_ try to kick us out because of our clothing, which is _highly_ unlikely, then I can always bring out the connections."

"I forgot how rich you were, Kudo! Must be nice." Fusako commented, appearing lost in thought. I shrugged. I caught Ran giving me the same look as earlier and mumbling something under her breath. I couldn't help but let a snicker escape my mouth.

We had arrived at the restaurant floor. Literally everyone present, other than ourselves, were wearing the highest quality of clothing, generally being tuxedos and dresses. The attention quickly fell on us on our arrival. I came up to the front desk. "I made reservations under the name Kudo, not too long ago."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, that is right! Kudo- _san_ , please follow me to your requested room."

We then followed the woman up to a large table surrounded by beautiful lighting sourced from candles. The table was only a few dozen feet away from the rooftop edge. The cool breeze of the wind blended in nicely with the scenery.

"B-Beautiful!" Both Ran and Fusako had observed in admiration. Satoru had also looked amazed by the high quality of the place, something he, as well as the others, were _certainly_ not used to seeing.

"Please, take your seats. Would you like anything to drink?"

After sitting down and shuffling through the menus, we all ordered what we wanted. The waiter then left us to our privacy.

" _W-What_!? Prices like these _exist_!" I couldn't help my snicker at Satoru's sudden outburst, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Don't worry about the prices. It's _all_ my treat."

"Much appreciated, Kudo." He thanked me with a smile I didn't know he was capable of giving me. His sister had done the same. I nodded as a reply. Looks like money can really win over someone's trust. _What a sad world_...

An hour or two had passed as we finished up our dinner. Now, it was time for the plan to take action. A sharp ringing had broken our conversation, sourcing from Ran's cell.

"Oh, just a second please." Ran excused herself a little away from the table.

"Again, thank you, Kudo!" I almost had the urge to yell at this girl, who was nonstop showering me with gratitude. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"It really is no problem. I hope you can feel better soon."

Before she could respond, Ran walked backed to us. "It seems Conan- _kun_ needs me immediately. Sorry, you guys. Thanks, Shinichi."

"No problem. I'll see you later, Ran." I responded with a wave. I needed to thank Haibara later for acting as Conan. She didn't even know the reason for my actions, yet she helped anyway.

"Bye, Ran- _san_!"

"See you, Mouri- _san_." And just like that, we were left alone. A smile grew upon my face.

Fusako glanced at her watch. "Well, Kudo. It looks like we should get going to."

"That's okay." My response had driven a perplexed look upon her face. She paused and stared at me.

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side, confused at my words.

"You won't be going anywhere." Suddenly, she clenched her head in pain. Her brother quickly came to her side.

"H-Hey, What's wrong, Akane?" Her brother worriedly asked the girl.

"I-I remember now...It was _Kudo_..." She groaned out in pain. The eyes of Satoru widened.

"Kudo? _What_ was Kudo?" He frantically asked the shock stricken girl.

"The...one who tried...to _kill_ me." In utter shock, both Satoru and Fusako stared at me. They had unconsciously found themselves backing away, step by step.

"That's correct." I nonchalantly confirmed with a haunting smile. "And I can assure you, I will _not_ fail again."

In an rush, Satoru grabbed a knife on the table and his sister. "I won't let you touch her!"

My smile did not falter the slightest bit. "That's too bad, then. I'll have to kill you first."

" _Like hell_ you will, you sadistic shithead." His insults were kind of humorous.

He bolted to the door, but suddenly fell in the midst of his tracks. He screamed in agony at what I am sure is immense pain.

"Y-You _bastard_! W-What..."

"I drugged you, of course. It wasn't that hard to slip into your drink. Distractions come so easily to you both, it's almost humorous. Even Ran, too."

"D-Don't y..you hurt...Aka..." I watched him as his unfinished thoughts caught in his throat and he lost the ability to remain conscious. Fusako had appeared to fully recover from her mental state. She held her brother, scowling at me. I could practically feel all of the hatred she was channeling towards me.

"K-Kudo...Why do this? _Why_?" Tears rained down her face as she now directed a knife at me. When I gave no response, she continued. "D-Did you drug me too?"

"No. I have better plans in store for you."

"Please, tell me why..." Fusako begged as she gave up.

"Why not?" Was my response as I raised my right hand. Responding to my signal, a gun was fired at Fusako's head, leading to blood splattering in all directions. She instantly dropped dead, next to her brother. _Too easy._

"This time around, I will ensure that both of you _stay in hell_." I took a knife and began inhumanly severing their body parts, one by one, determined to live up to my dangerous promises. I had a lot of cleaning up to do, but it was worth it.

The same feeling as before had taken it's effect. I don't know why I was doing this, but I just couldn't stop! It was just too fun!

"Y-You...What are you doing?! What have you done?!" A high pitched voice exclaimed in absolute terror behind me. I turned around to look at her. Shit, the waitress. She had slipped my mind. I can't even enjoy myself now, because of this bitch.

"Y-You _monster_...!" The woman had seemed to regain her composure as she began to run back inside. Oh no, I can't reach her from here. I hurled a knife at her, leaving a trace of blood on her exposed leg. It did not seem to do anything, however, as she continued to run.

If I let her get away, then...Shit, shit, _shit_! She had witnessed _all_ of it. The bloodshed I caused.

Another silenced gunshot had pierced the woman's skull, snapping myself out of my panicked thoughts.

"You dumbass, clean up and get the hell out of there already! Stop doing unnecessary and _unusual_ things!" The angry demands came from my black receiver. _Absinthe_. I need to thank her for saving my ass... _twice_.

I quickly wiped away any fingerprints I left behind and created a scene that would frame the brother for murder. Well, knowing the Inspector, he'd probably have me come in to investigate. I'd probably be titled a suspect, too. Running off the rooftop edge, I used my new grappling hook to escape the brutal area. I pondered on what I would have to explain to Ran and the police during questioning, tomorrow.

I held up the receiver to speak. "Mission complete."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Reviews**_

 **ARandomPerson:** Yay, I am glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully this one will answer all your questions. Thank you for reviewing :)

 **ScarletShad0w:** It's always fun seeing what you have to say, as I always have a couple chapters written ahead before I post a new chapter. You always manage to predict some things I have planned (meaning that I have to make this story more unpredictable). In this story, Shinichi is a little...messed up in the head, so he will be doing some strange things. It would be much too easy if everything went smoothly, if you know what I mean. (It was such a pain trying to think of a logical misleading solution for the case in this chapter!) It would not be a fun story if that were the case. I actually changed a few things in this chapter, thanks to your review. Hopefully this chapter will be satisfying ~

* * *

"What the hell were you doing back there, you idiot?" I frowned at all of the scolding I received at my return to the HQ. It was only my second day any I was getting yelled at. Currently, we were inside of a large room filled with papers, desks, and computers. I was told by Vermouth that this room was usually used by all members. Speaking of Vermouth, she happened to be sitting in the room with us.

"Sorry, Absinthe." I offered an apologetic smile. "I kinda got...er, _carried away._ "

"You better be sorry, idiot!" A few moments passed before a long sigh escaped her lips. Her personality almost reminded me of Ran. Thought, she was more of the tsundere type, kinda like Haibara.

"By the way, you can call me Miyuki Ashida when we are in HQ." I was a little taken aback at the sudden revelation of her name. I was given the impression she did not like me. At all. For some reason, her face was red, making me think she was sick or something.

"Okay, Ashida." Her name already felt comfortable to say, even though we had only known each other for a short period of time.

"But _seriously_ , Kudo, why the _hell_ were you cutting apart their bodies? Trying to leave more unnecessary evidence?" From the corner of my eye, I noticed Vermouth taking interest in our conversation.

"I...I just... _I don't know_ , okay?" I replied vaguely. "Whenever the feeling takes over me, I lose the ability of reasoning. I just can not control what I do..."

Absinthe rose an eyebrow, seemingly disappointed at my peculiar answer. "I swear, you are crazy. One minute you are a kind, egotistical, and nonchalant person, and the next you are a blood thirsty killer. Even _I'm_ a little... _afraid_ of you."

"Don't let it bother you." Vermouth joined in our conversation. "I doubt he will turn on us..." She glanced at me, suspicion clear in her eyes. "..anytime soon, at least."

"You never know." Absinthe commented, showing that she didn't fully trust me yet, either. Not that I care. Even if none of these people trust me, I can still manage.

"Whatever, I need to get going soon. The police are sure to investigate me. I only have until tomorrow evening, too."

"Well, G-Good luck, Kudo." Ashida seemed to have struggled to say that to me. It was good to know that she was making an effort, at least.

"Thanks. Call me when a new mission comes up." She nodded as I then took my leave.

Should I tell Ran about what happened? It would make sense for me not to tell her, as I am supposed to have no idea either. I am planning to tell them that I had left before Satoru and Akane. Damn, I should have remained longer to tamper with the evidence more...Eh, they would have discovered the bodies by then. It was probably best for me to have left so soon. For now, I should go to the Professor's house until tomorrow. Haibara is at the Agency disguised as Conan, thanks to Mom. As long as I can get by the interrogation tomorrow, then I should be fine to return to Conan. If not...then...I'll be ultimately _screwed_.

The ringing of my phone brought me to reality once again. I examined both phones. "It's Shinichi's phone." I mumbled to myself. Out of habit, I almost reached for my bowtie before realizing there was no need.

"Hello?"

"Kudo- _kun_ , this is Inspector Megure."

"Ah, hello Megure- _keibu_. What do you need?"

"It seems that a new case has emerged." His voice grew reluctant. "Unfortunately, I have to mark both you and Ran as suspects. Please come to the hotel top floor immediately for questioning."

I could not contain my nervous sigh. "Yes, sir. Should I let Ran know?"

"I have already informed Ran- _kun_ of the situation."

"I see. I will be there soon." Well, it seems that they have decided to question us sooner than I had anticipated. No matter, It should be fine. As long as I don't screw this up.

* * *

 ** _(3rd POV)_**

"Akane Fusako, age 17. She had recently woken up from a coma and had come to this restaurant at the request of Kudo Shinichi with her brother, Satoru Fusako, and her friend, Ran Mouri." Inspector Megure began running down all of the information. "It is unknown who left the restaurant first and in which order. For now, the current suspects of the murder of both Akane Satoru are Kudo Shinichi, Ran Mouri, Satoru Fusako, and Akane Fusako. It is also a possibility that a third party was present and had sniped the victim and her brother. This is a possibility due to this location being a rooftop, completely exposed to all possible forms of attack, and also due to the fact that one of the victims contained a gun shot wound to the head. The waitress also appeared to have a gun shot wound too."

"What about the brother?" Takagi asked, his fingers gripping his chin in thought.

"The brother was not found to have any gun shout wounds."

"But, is it really possible that Kudo-kun could have done it? After all, he _is_ a Detective himself. And Ran-san, too." Takagi remarked, hesitantly. He was worried and unsure of the situation. Even though Takagi was not too close with Shinichi, he had felt as if he could trust him with his life.

"Afraid to say it, but there is _always_ a possibility. We can not deny that fact." The Inspector asserted firmly. The disappointment hit Takagi at this response. His eyes grew hopeful, however, when he noticed the arrival of Shinichi and Ran. Her father had come along as well.

"Ah, Kudo- _kun_."

"Hello, Megure- _keibu_." Shinichi appeared to be calm, unlike the devastated Ran and the furious Kogoro.

"Nice to see you, Megure- _dono_ , but why is my daughter a suspect! The very thought is outrageous! I demand that she be removed from the suspect list!"

"Please calm down, Mouri- _kun_. We will be sure that your daughter is cleared of suspicion after we gain more information." The Inspector cleared his throat. "Now, where were you two when the crime had taken place?"

"Ran had left first, at the call of that kid with the glasses. I then had left soon after. I would have stayed longer, but Satoru- _san_ and Fusako- _san_ were arguing over something. It seemed as if it was best for me to go." Shinichi lied with a neutral face. Ran appeared to be in confusion and denial.

 ** _(Shinichi's POV)_**

"I see. Do you know what they were arguing about?" The Inspector asked curiously. He carefully scanned the crime scene once again as he listened to my answers.

"It was something about being the superior sibling." Hopefully, my lies would lead to a fitting conclusion for this case. It is currently 9:24pm, meaning I have plenty of time before the drug wears off. However, if I were to be deemed the culprit, not only will I be screwed and sent to jail, but when I change back to Conan, my secret would be revealed.

"Hmm, interesting. For now, I can say that it is very unlikely you and Ran are the culprit. This is because one was shot dead, which happens to be Akane-kun. The waitress was also shot. Well, their body parts were also found severed, meaning that the culprit was physically here too." Shit, If I had just contained myself, the case would have been closed right at this moment! _Damn it_!

"How _awful_!" Ran's horrified face brought me to shame. Shame was a feeling I was not used to. Only Ran could make me feel this way.

"It doesn't make sense!" Kogoro's frustration was evident in his tone. He blinked, folding his arms in front of him. "Why was the waitress the only one not found dismembered?"

"That is still not known." The Inspector answered. "Also, it appears that traces of a sleeping drug were found in this glass."

"That was Satoru's. He ordered that drink." Ran confirmed after observation.

"The fact that Satoru was drugged only leans more towards the possibility that one of you could be the culprit. However, I believe that there was a third party involved to this, judging by the gun shots." The Inspector appeared lost in thought. "I just can't think of any reasonable explanation for the severed body parts."

"Megure- _keibu_ , if I may say a few words." I requested. He nodded, appearing to be eager to hearing what I have to say.

"Based on the fact that these two were quarreling with each other, and Satoru was drugged, it seems to me that it is possible Akane had drugged her brother's drink in order to weaken him so she could try to kill him. However, Satoru must have been planning the same and had a accomplice waiting on the roof of another building. When Satoru realized he was drugged, perhaps he ordered his partner to shoot Akane down before Satoru himself had lost consciousness? As for the waitress, she had most likely discovered the bodies, but was shot down by the accomplice before she could tell anyone." I offered the best story I could come up with, praying that they would buy it. Or at the very least clear both Ran and I off as a possible suspect.

"The story seems logical, however, that does not explain the severed body parts." Kogoroi had said, wondering what could have possibly happened. I constantly find myself regretting cutting the body parts. I seriously need to learn self-control. Well, at least it was worth it in the moment...

"B-But, those two seemed so _happy_ with each other!" All attention fell on Ran. Shit, Ran. _Keep quiet_!"Fusako- _san_ would always brag about how cool her brother was and when they had met in the hospital for the first time in 2 years, they were overjoyed to see each other! I just don't believe your deduction, I'm sorry Shinichi."

"It is still possible that they were secretly fighting with each other. Fusako could have been jealous of her brother and Satoru the same. After all, it is in human nature to keep secrets from others, or just to appear perfect to the public." I defended. Unexpectedly, Takagi spoke next.

"You are forgetting that this is Kudo- _kun_. He has never been wrong about any deduction." Takagi reminded the group. I am so thankful Takagi is here! If only he knew he was actually _helping_ the culprit rather than helping find the culprit...I wonder what his reaction would be. Amusing, for sure.

"Perhaps the partner of Satoru had wanted a sense of revenge and dismembered Akane's body?" I continued to present false ideas, finding it impossible to deduce why any person would want to dismember a body. Even if that person happened to be _myself_ , I can't seem to recall a reason for my action. Well, that made sense at least. If I told them in explicit detail how the _murderer_ felt, they probably would grow suspicious of why I was thinking like a murderer.

"Then, why was Satoru's body dismembered as well?" Kogoro asked, confusion becoming visible on his features. I struggled to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"Inspector, I do not think there will ever be a reason for someone to dismember someone's body. If I were to take a guess, Satoru's partner must have been insane. He could have found pleasure in dismembering both Satoru and his sister's body. Due to the short time he had, he could not finish dismembering the waitress's body." Ran's disgusted face caught the corner of my eye.

"Still, it does not make sense. Why the _hell_ would he do that to his partner's body?" Kogoro questioned yet again. This damn idiot was starting to get annoying.

"Does it _need_ to make sense?" I found myself mistakenly barking back. Kogoro glanced at me, skeptically. I also caught a glimpse of the Inspector's surprised look.

"What's with you, all of a sudden?" He queried with clear irritation. "It is _okay_ to be wrong for once. Or perhaps...could it be that you are trying to _hide_ something?" Oh come on. You are supposed to be a brainless detective. What happened to you being on my side, anyway?

"Dad! Why would you even think that? There's no way Shinichi has anything to do with this!" Ran defended me with rage. It's a lucky thing that the majority of people here seem to be on my side.

"I believe Kudo- _kun_ 's story. However crazy it may seem, it is still the only good and somewhat logical explanation we have. For now, I'd say we can close this case." Takagi suggested. The Inspector sighed in response.

"Well, the deduction comes from Kudo- _kun_. I would believe it as well...However, it is very uncharacteristic of you to make so many guesses. Usually you strictly base all of your deductions on hard evidence, not by empathy, which you seem to be favoring in this case." Damn, he is right. What do I say, now? For once, I have no idea.

"Also, I had asked some customers inside of the restaurant if they had seen you left. Not a single one of them had seen you leave, which is strange to me. At least one person is bound to notice such a casually dressed teenager in a formal restaurant such as this one, right?" His reluctant tone had quickly turned dubious. "Care to explain?" Why do I keep forgetting about such important details?! This isn't like me to be so damn careless. Everyone's attention and suspicion was now directed at me.

"Well," I struggled to sound at ease. Calm down, Shinichi. "After leaving the bill on the table, I decided to take the stairwell, which, as you can see," I gestured over to the doorway. "happened to be in the hallway connecting the restaurant to the rooftop as soon as I entered the building from the rooftop. In other words, I did not pass through the area where all of the people were seated, meaning that no one could have seen me leave."

"Why take the stairwell in the first place?" To my disbelief, Inspector Megure's tone had now contained suspicion. It was as if he was almost certain that the possibility of me being the culprit is high.

"Err, I was a little self conscious about my informal appearance and did not want to be stared at by all those people. After all, I have a reputation to maintain." Now, it was Ran whom contained the suspicious look.

"Didn't you say that you did not care what people think of you before we had entered the building?"

A deadly silence had followed her words. I found it to be nearly impossible to maintain my composure. An idea came to mind as I started to act embarrassed and scratched my head.

"Y-You see, that was a lie. I w-wanted to look cool by being confident." To my delight, Ran rolled her eyes at this. The Inspector shook his head at my egotistical problems. I felt as though he still suspected me, but forced himself to ignore his suspicions. I would not expect the Inspector to do that. It was a little shocking. No matter how small the chance is of a suspect being the culprit, the Inspector would continue investigating until he found clear evidence, _even_ if that suspect is me.

"How _stupid_." Kogoro commented, earning himself a glare from yours truly. It seemed that lightening the atmosphere's mood was the right way to go, as the suspicion seemed to be lifted off of myself. All the attention was now on the Inspector.

"Anyhow, I am going to shut down the case for now. I choose to believe your story. Thank you for your time, Kudo- _kun_ ," He looked at Ran. "Ran- _kun_ ," And finally his gaze fell on the bumbling detective."Mouri- _kun_."

And with that, we all left the scene. Looks like my reputation and acting skills definitely helped out in the end. Or perhaps, it was just pure luck.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Reviews_**

 **ScarletShad0w** : Your review literally made me squeal out loud! I was actually really nervous to upload the previous chapter. I had reread it so many times. I hope I will continue to exceed your expectations. Thank you for reviewing, as usual!

* * *

 ** _(Shinichi's POV)_**

"I just can't believe this!" Ran had been bawling her eyes out the entire drive back to the Agency. It had seemed that all of the shock of Satoru and Akane's death only hit her now. She was gripping my arm hard, too. I might be a detective, but I just can't figure out what the _hell_ to do about a sobbing girl!

"It's okay, Ran. It was meant to happen." Apparently it was a mistake to say that, due to the fact that she looked up to me just to glare.

"H-How could you say that!?" She bawled with a hint of betrayal in her tone. "You sound like you don't even care! You are so heartless!" I frowned at all of the descriptions she was giving me. I didn't exactly enjoy being called those things. Especially a monster or _demon_ , like everyone else favors calling me. I'm just glad she does not call me one of those things, and I pray it will stay that way.

"S-Sorry, Ran. I just express my grief... _differently_. Not through tears." She didn't respond to my excuse as she continued to sob, head buried in her hands. Well, at least I _tried_ to defend myself.

When we had got back to her place, I told her I needed to return to my case. Of course, she was upset. Eventually, she had given in and accepted the fact that'd I'd be off again. She let me go this time around. Last time, she tried to follow me. I soon took notice of Haibara, whom was currently dressed as Conan, standing at the doorway. I sent her a large grin. I could see her glare at me, causing me to laugh.

"Ran- _neechan_ , I will be going out with Shinichi- _niichan_ so he can drop me off at the Professor's house. I will be there for the night." Haibara had told Ran using Conan's voice. I had to admit, I was impressed by her acting.

"O-Okay, C-Conan- _kun_. H-Have fun." Ran said through her snivels. Haibara came over to me as we started to walk to the Professor's. We had gotten to a distance in which we knew we could now speak without worrying of being overheard.

"You owe me." I expected her to say as much.

"Sorry, Haibara! And thanks a lot! You really saved me." I could have sworn I had seen her smile. Perhaps it was just a figment of my imagination.

"Whatever..." Her eyes drifted upwards to meet mine. "Hey, Kudo- _kun_."

"What is it?" I noticed her reluctance to speak. "Say what's on your mind." I encouraged her when no response was given.

"T-The scent."

"Huh?"

"...of one of _them_. For some reason, I feel it when I am around you." I could feel myself shift uncomfortably.

"I-Is that so? I wonder why..." She glanced at me, stopping in her tracks. Her eyes narrowed.

"I have never sensed them on a person who is not in the organization. Kudo- _kun_ , don't tell me..." Did she just figure it out? Well, this can't end well...

"Haibara, what are you even _thinking_? Of course I wouldn-" I tried to defend myself, however she sharply cut through my words.

"Have you encountered one of _them_ and did not tell me?!" She suddenly accused. Huh? Well, _that_ was unexpected.

"Okay, fine, You caught me." I smiled nervously, holding my hands up in defense. "I had a little chat with Vermouth, but could that really make me 'smell' like one of _them_ , all of a sudden?" I questioned. She shrugged, a blank look painted on her face.

"Sometimes an object of one of _them_ has a scent, too. I can't really explain it. I'd bet you have something on you that a member of the organization carries. Maybe that's why." She concluded. My fists clenched tightly.

"That bitch probably slipped something in my pockets when I was distracted." I tried my best to appear frustrated. She seemed to have believed in my act, judging by her equally annoyed look.

"She is a snake." Haibara insulted. It took every ounce of my strength not to chortle. A snake? How hypocritical of you, Haibara...

We had finally arrived at the Professor's house after a few more minutes of walking.

"Oh, by the way, Kudo- _kun_ , other than you, I have not been sensing their presence, lately. I think that the organization might have calmed down."

"That's good to hear."

"Well, will you be sleeping here until you return to the life of Edogawa Conan?"

"Actually," I began with a smirk. "I am planning on staying at my real house."

Haibara's eyes widened in disapproval. "B-But, that's where..."

"It'll be fine. I plan on telling him some things, anyways." I was met with a blank, stare.

"I see. Well, see you later." Turning on her heel, she made her way inside. Obviously, she was not too fond of my decision. It seems she decided not to bother convincing me otherwise, though.

Akai Shuichi. His alias is Subaru Okiya. I am almost positive that he already knows my identity, and is just waiting for me to tell him myself. Now is the perfect time to tell him.

I rang on the doorbell of my house after a deep breath. It took a few moments for me to receive a response.

"Yes, who is it?" Subaru's voice was heard through the speaker on the front gate of the house.

"This is Kudo Shinichi." A small gasp of surprise could be heard on the other end.

"Ah, the house owner. Please, come inside." The gates unlocked as I entered my house. The door opened, resulting the meeting of our faces. We shared a brief moment of silence before he spoke.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Shinichi- _kun_." He held out his hand to shake mine, as if this was our first meeting.

"Likewise, Akai- _san_." I returned with a grin, accepting his hand. "If we can please take this to the living room."

"Of course." We both walked over and took a seat in the room. The crackling of the fire place gave me nostalgia. It felt like forever since I last stood in this room in my original body. If I remember correctly, this was the same room that my father, whom was disguised as Subaru at the time, had his little chat with Bourbon. What _fun_ memories.

After a while of staring at each other, I sighed. "I am already sure you know who I am." I didn't miss the glint of eagerness in his sharp gaze.

"Oh?" He appeared amused. I bet he was excited that I was finally explaining my situation to him. He would always drop hints that he knew of my identity. It seems he really was just trying to encourage me to talk about it with him. It would be helpful if he knew, either way. Having connections to the FBI is really beneficial to me. Well, I suppose now that it also may very well be risky.

"It all started when I took my best friend Ran to Tropical Land." I began to explain. "After a while, I noticed a suspicious deal going on between two men in black. Being the curious detective I am, I decided to go investigate. However, I did not notice that the man had a partner, whom had snuck up behind me and hit me over the head. I then was drugged with a poison called APTX 4869. The poison reverted me 10 ages younger, into a child. I was forced to go under the alias Edogawa Conan." Akai's amused expression never changed. However, he did appear perplexed.

"How interesting...I had already figured that somehow you were changed back into a child, but It is still surprising to hear. The very idea is mind-blowing."

"Yeah, it's pretty unbelievable." I agreed with a frown. His expression twisted into one of amazement as he started to examine me.

"So, how are you in your normal body, now?" Akai questioned with curiosity.

"A prototype designed by Haibara allows me to return to my original body for a short period of time."

"I see. So you will be a child again soon?" Akai questioned, curious as to how long it lasted.

"Yes, tomorrow evening." He brought his hand to his chin, as if he were pondering something.

"Ah. Well, you can stay here as long as you like. After all, this is _your_ house." I smiled at him, apologetically.

"Sorry I did not tell you about this before. I was preoccupied with other things."

"It is no problem, Shinichi- _kun_." He paused, appearing hesitant. "Actually, I recognize your child appearance from long ago. I recall the time when I had met you and your friend." **(A/N: This was the time Shinichi and Sera had first met in manga chapter 974)**

"Really? We had met before? I don't seem to recall..." My confusion seemed to surprise him, judging by the way he shifted in his seat.

"Oh, you don't remember? Well, it doesn't really matter now I suppose." The conversation was met with dead silence. Doesn't matter? It seems important to me. Oh well, I'm sure the memories will return to me _._.. _eventually_.

"Well, I will be off to sleep now. Good night." My voice broke the silence.

"Sleep well." I stood up from the couch and left the room, walking upstairs.

That was much smoother and easier than I had expected. It is a wonderful thing that Akai is such an easy person to talk to. I respect him a lot. Still, it's important that he never finds out my affiliations with the Organization. I can not imagine how screwed I'd be with a skilled sniper like him on my ass.

 ** _(Akai's POV)_**

I examined the high school detective with interest as he took his leave.

Kudo Shinichi...He sure is an _intriguing_ man. He _may_ have just admitted his real identity to me, however I can not seem to shake off this lingering feeling that he is still hiding something. For whatever reason, his whole aura contains an inexplicable bizarreness to it. He may be exceptionally excellent in the field of acting, however that does not necessarily suggest he is a good liar. I could see the uncertainty within his eyes. There is still something I am not aware of, yet. The boy is very queer, indeed.

The moment I first met him, I had gotten the impression he was just some kid who got lucky with his deductions. _Hell_ , I even considered the possibility that he was one of those child geniuses. It soon became clear to me that he was much more than that, however, when I had spent some more time with him. The way he moved, reacted, talked...It all reminded me of an adult. The very possibility that he was something more was undoubtedly a ludicrous theory, all in itself. _Especially_ when I first had suspicions that he was Kudo Shinichi. I was extremely hesitant, at first. A 17 year old reverting back 10 years into a child? The idea simply was _mind-blowing._ I almost had blown off the theory until the evidence was unmistakable. All of the pictures I had discovered brought the memories of our first meeting 10 years ago back to me. Without the glasses, he looks like an exact copy of Kudo Shinichi as a child. I wasn't completely sure of it until I had caught him using his original voice while still in the body of a child. Ever since then, I have attempted to get him to explain his situation to me. It sure did take a while for him to talk to me about it. I am just glad he entrusted me with this information. Still, the boy's brilliance compels me to respect him. The level of his intelligence is a bit blood-curdling, especially when I had thought he was just a boy.

It is _relieving_ to know that he is on my side.

At least...I _think_ he is.

Standing up from the couch and pushing my thoughts aside, I headed for the kitchen, with the goal of making tea in mind.

* * *

 ** _(Haibara's POV)_**

"Oi, Haibara." That was Kudo's voice. No, wait. It was _Conan's._

"I take it that you have changed back, already?" I inquired, my eyes remaining glued to my computer. I was currently in the middle of preparing a new prototype, when Kudo suddenly showed up without warning.

"Haibara." His voice was so...empty...and broken. It stirred fear within me. I turned my head to look at him from my desk, wondering what was up. His dark brown hair was messy, sticking out in all directions. It went well with his ripped clothes. "What is it?"

" _H-Haibara_..." Why does he keep repeating my name? And why does he look like such a wreck? "Kudo- _kun_?"

Suddenly, he gripped his head, appearing to be having some sort of mental breakdown. His eyes widened in shock as he stared into nothingness. The boy then had begun to start murmuring a series of incoherent words. "W-What's wrong? Kudo- _kun_?" I stood up from my desk to come close to him.

"D _-Don't come near me_!" He hissed. I paused, utterly shocked at his strange behavior. "This isn't like you, what is wrong? Tell me." I attempted once again.

" _Shut up_!" He snarled. With every action, he seemed to shock me more. His face was filled with both fear and rage. "Just _shut up_! You... _all_ of you...are the same. All of you should just _drop dead_!"

"W..." I found myself unable to bring the words out. What the _hell_ was happening?

To my disbelief, he revealed a gun, directing it towards me. I lost the ability to move.

My world went black as the sound of a gun reverberated throughout the lab.

 ** _(3rd POV)_**

A certain shrunken scientist shot up from her bed, resulting in a headache. She groaned out in pain.

" _Ugh_...What was that dream about? I usually don't have dreams like that..." The dreams she usually had were of her sister or the organization. Either they were memories, lurking nightmares, or...strangely enough, predictions. She tried to convince herself it was just a nightmare. Haibara shook her head, trying to bring herself together.

"It's all _wrong_..." She whispered to herself. "Everything is wrong. It shouldn't be this way. All of the signs I've witnessed are proof enough. The scent...the strange behavior, the insane dreams...I know it. Kudo is hiding something. _For sure_."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Reviews**_

 **ScarletShad0w:** The reason Akai is so trusting in Shinichi is because he doesn't suspect him at all at the moment. Thank you for telling me the difference between "neechan" and "niichan", I went back to fix it. Thanks for reviewing!

 **Guest111:** Glad you enjoyed! Hmm, I hope so too, hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

 _ **(3rd POV)**_

"Conan- _kun_! Where have you been?!"

"Yeah, Conan! Were you eating food without us?"

"Now now, Genta-kun. I'm sure Conan-kun has a good reason..."

The voices of the Detective Boys bombarded a certain poor miniature detective, who was currently on his way to Teitan Elementary School. The pain was evident in his features as he shrugged in response.

"Didn't I already tell you, I was out with Ran." To Conan's displeasure, the kids grew skeptical. The two boys then snickered after exchanging glances, clearly having the wrong idea.

"On a _date_?" Conan glared at Mitsuhiko, the blood rushing to his face.

"N- _No_!" He lashed out brusquely."Besides, I am _way_ too young for that stuff."

" _Sure_ you are." Genta commented, sarcasm dripping with his every word. Conan couldn't help but smile, finding an inside joke in Genta's words. Ayumi, in contrast to the boys' amused reactions, crossed her arms in disapproval.

"Why does Conan- _kun_ have to be into older girls." She complained with a sulky pout. Conan's irritation rose. He was starting to get impatient with these kids. No matter what he said, their beliefs didn't change. Not the least bit.

"Again, it's _not_ like that!" He sighed, attempting to change the topic. "Let's just get to sc-"

"Oh! Cool kid!" Shock had rewritten Conan's features at the familiar thick english accent. Everyone turned to the source of the new voice. A slim lady with short blonde hair and spectacles stood before them, a friendly smile planted on her face.

"J-Jodie- _sensei_!"

 _ **(Conan's Pov)**_

The day started out _somewhat_ normal. Well, I was surprised, perhaps a little disappointed too, when I found myself to be Conan, again. It appears that Haibara's prediction of the drug's limit was a few hours off. After waking up in the body of a child again, not to mention also being in serious pain, it was only natural of me to be in a anxious and agitated mood. I accidently snapped at Akai this morning, when the poor man had been offering me breakfast, and now I have to deal with a bunch of little noisy kids. What a great way to start my morning.

To make things more even bothersome than it needs to be, Jodie had to make an appearance. I don't think I can take any more of this stress. Having to keep not one, but _two_ secrets from literally _everyone_ around me has brought me more than enough trouble. Well, probably _three_ secrets if I count my intent to kill. Not to mention it's starting to become more and more difficult to keep them with every day that passes by.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired in surprise. The corners of her cheeks rose even further, her azure eyes meeting mine.

"Just walking by!" She chirped. Jodie Starling...I am pretty sure she does not have any suspicions of my identity, nor my affiliations with the organization. I don't believe it is the most optimum idea to tell her my identity. The last thing I need right now is to be _too_ close to the FBI. Entrusting them with even one secret is risky. If I were to screw up as Shinichi, I could go into hiding as Conan. If the FBI knew of my identities, however, then I would not have that advantage. I only told Akai because I was sure he already knew. The less people who know the better. For now, I'll keep things the way it is.

"I see." My response was uneasy. This reminds me, what do I do about the FBI? I usually assist them, but I can't go against the Organization now that I am bound to it. I guess it won't really be too suspicious if I decide not to help. After all, who even gives a damn about a little kid. Children like me aren't supposed to have knowledge on criminal organizations. Well, with Akai knowing, that theory wouldn't apply.

"Cool Kid, is it alright if I speak to you in private?" Speak to me in private? What could she possibly have to tell me? I hope it doesn't involve the organization. If there really is a god out there, _please help me out_.

"Sure." We walked away from the kids and Haibara, who was currently entranced by a new magazine she had been reading all morning. It peaks my curiosity to know what was so intriguing about it.

"We have gained important information regarding the Organization." Jodie began, already stirring fear within myself. Looks like god isn't on my side. How _pleasant_ to know.

"It seems that they have gained a new member!" How the hell...did they...?

"What? Really? How did you guys find that out?" It's quite sad...If I had been told this information a week ago, I would be more than excited. Now...Everything is _different_. I have to _protect_ the organization rather than expose them.

"We are pros, of course!" She jested. My stern expression brought her back to seriousness, her smile fading. "Our crew managed to pick up radio signals. A new code name was heard. This new code name is Singani." My eyes widened. _Great_ , now the FBI know of a new member.

"We don't know much about him. All we know is that he is a serial killer. I wanted to warn you to be very careful and on guard." She noticed my distress and took it as a signal that I was worried about the new member. "Don't worry, Cool Kid! We will capture all the criminals." Jodie tried to comfort me, giving a thumbs up. I couldn't help but faintly smile at her words.

"I trust you. Any other information?" My goal right now was to gain as much information as possible.

"Well," She brought her hand up to her chin, in a position that suggested she was lost in thought. "Not really. I'll give you a holler if I learn anything, though!"

"I appreciate that." I declaimed, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Oh, that's right! I wanted to ask you a question." Jodie began, all of a sudden.

"I'm all ears." Her reluctance was strange. I hope this question isn't related to-

"Oi, are you two done talking over there?" Genta shouted, interrupting any further conversation. I immediately nodded, not wanting to have to answer any further questions.

"Yeah. We need to go to school. See you later, Jodie- _sensei_." I joined back with the group of kids as we began walking.

"Okay. See you, Cool Kid!" She waved goodbye as she went about her business.

"So, what were you two talking about?" I recognized the monotone to belong to Haibara. Her voice was at a minimum so that the others could not hear us.

"Nothing impor-"

" _Don't_ lie to me." Her sudden aggression took me by surprise.

"I wasn't l-" Her piercing glare sent shivers down my body, forcing the unsaid words down my throat.. " _Fine_. She told me new information on the Organization."

"Which was?" Ugh, this girl's determination to know everything will be the end of me.

"A new member with the code name of Singani." Her eyes grew large. Now that I told her this, there's no doubt she'll be vigilant for a while.

"S-Singani?" I knew this wouldn't end well. "I've never heard that name before..." Her voice drifted off into deep thought as her eyes glued to the ground beneath us. I don't think she noticed that she dropped her magazine. I should probably tell her... _nah_.

"We should keep our guard up." Haibara nodded in agreement, eyes still attached to the floor. I couldn't hold back a sigh.

A vibration in my pocket startled me into yelping. Thankfully, Haibara was too engulfed in her thoughts to notice. I help up the receiver to speak.

"Y-Yes?"

"Singani, please come to HQ after school hours." This voice didn't belong to Absinthe, this time. It was deep and gave me the chills. The only voice that had this effect on me before was... _The Boss_.

"Understood." They must have figured out their radio signals were being picked up. It made sense to make small and vague orders. Perhaps I would be receiving a new device to replace this receiver. Although, it would have _really_ been damn _nice_ if he hadn't revealed that I go to school. More hints on my identity will only contribute to the FBI's progression on discovering my identity as Singani. Not only that, they might even discover my identity as Kudo Shinichi as well. I _don't_ need any more hindrances.

"Also, I will be giving you a new target. I would like you to complete this elimination _alone_ , however." Alone? It wouldn't be a problem if I wasn't a in the body of a _little kid_ right now!

"Why's that?" It was a little ignorant of me to question my given orders, but I couldn't care less. I loathed everything about the Organization.

"To prove your abilities. Well, also to prove your loyalty." Proving loyalty? Well, that can't possibly be good. That's _never_ good.

"Your target is..." I swallowed hard in anticipation. The suspense was eating me apart. Why did he have to talk so slow? What a _tease..._

"...Sumiko Kobayashi."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Reviews**_

 **Guest111:** Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Well, hopefully I didn't let the suspense overwhelm you too much, hehe. Thanks for reviewing, here's the chapter!

 **ScarletShad0w:** Well, first thing is that I did not want to erase any important character off from the picture just yet. Also, my reasons for picking the teacher will become clearer this chapter. By the way, Haibara and Conan were lagging behind from the students just as they usually do when they talk, so they did not hear. Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **( _Conan's P.O.V_ )**

Sumiko...Kobayashi? _Great_ , that's our homeroom teacher. How the hell am I supposed to get close to her, let alone _kill_ her? I really don't want to have to kill her, _especially_ as Conan. I respect her to some extent. Why even choose Kobayashi in the first damn place? I expected him to choose someone in which I actually _sort of_ care for, like Heji. Hell, maybe even Jodie. Either way, this is a really bad situation for me to be in right now, however, I need to maintain my composure. If I show any sign of refusal, then they will not hesitate to eliminate both Haibara and I for good.

"Understood." I delivered firmly, hiding my nervousness. It was a little strange to me that he gave me orders through the receiver. Was I wrong of him being aware of the fact that the FBI can hear everything we say? Or is he already aware and has some other plan in mind...?

"I just have one thing to say. I have recently found out that the FBI have-"

"Don't worry about that. It's been taken care of." He declaimed. So he _does_ know. It is somewhat relieving to know that our leader isn't _too_ careless. "The target is to be eliminated within five days." That gives me until Friday. Five days is more than enough, but...

"Kudo- _kun_ , are you even listening to me?" Haibara's words brought me back into the world. My eyes darted over to her impatient expression.

"H-Huh?" I responded dumbly. She rolled her eyes.

"I said the bell rang already. We are going to be late." Since when did the kids leave us? I must be going crazy. Have I developed some sort of poor attention span?

"O-Oh, right!" I clicked off the receiver behind my back as we dashed inside the school building. For whatever reason, Haibara was sneaking glances at me every now and then. Ever since the day had started, she has been this way. Well, it seemed that she had been very occupied with her magazine. Now that she doesn't have it, her behavior has become obvious. I don't know what the cause of her attentiveness is, but I really do hope that she isn't getting suspicious.

"Conan- _kun_ , Ai- _kun_ , you're late!" Kobayashi crossed her arms and tapped her foot, examining us with impatient eyes. Usually, I would be the one to often not show up on time. Why would I even take elementary school seriously in the first place? It's not like I'm struggling in school. Haibara, on the other hand, was usually the early one. I never really understood her reasons behind it, despite being a detective and all.

"Ai- _kun_ , you are rarely late. I'll let you off the hook for now. As for Conan- _kun_...Stay with me after school." Haibara shot me a taunting grin as she took her seat. I swear, she _really_ aggravates me sometimes.

"Okay, Kobayashi- _sensei_." I said in my child-like manner, taking my seat next to Haibara. Even though I was somewhat of a delinquent back when my life was normal, I can't risk standing out here. Besides, I do respect Kobayashi to _some_ extent. Although, I wouldn't say I'm _too_ fond of her. And, did she seriously just give me _detention?_ Come on, how does one _possibly_ get detention in elementary school?! Not to mention the fact that now I'll be late to the HQ.

Wait a minute...What am I saying? This actually couldn't be more perfect! If I keep getting detention like this, I'll get closer with her. Then, I could easily take her out at the right moment.

"Conan- _kun_ , why don't you read the passage for us." This teacher just couldn't leave me alone for less than a minute.

A few hours passed by before the bell dismissed all the students. I started to walk back to Kobayashi's room, as I was currently in the cafeteria. This was sure to be a bore.

"Ah, Conan- _kun_ , you're here!" She chirped. "Take a seat wherever." I walked over to the closest chair to Kobayashi and sat down.

"So, why am I here, Kobayashi- _sensei_?" I asked in a child-like manner. She folded her arms together, examining me with her stern dark blue eyes. I couldn't help but wonder how the hell I'd get the chance to murderer her. I could use a knife, but that'd be more likely to fail. Even If I did take her by surprise and managed to get close to her with a knife, surely the strength of a child couldn't kill an adult that quickly with such a weapon. There is no doubt that she would have enough time to defend herself and pin me down.

My other options would be using a gun or poisoning. A gun could work, however I _really_ don't want to have to create a fake alibi again, with the evidence being _so_ obvious. It really a wonder how the hell I managed to barely escape, last case. The latter, on the other hand, would be much easier, as I am _positive_ she wouldn't expect it, but...I don't think I will do that. No, I won't...because...

I'm the type of person who likes to have _fun_.

"Conan- _kun_ , I'm sure that you are well aware that I have strict policy for being late to class." Kobayashi began, cutting through my barbaric thoughts. When her eyes moved from the papers she was correcting to mine, she gave me a weird look. Crap, I hope I didn't show any sort of strange expression due to my thoughts. Better make myself look normal.

"But Kobayashi-sensei, why must I stay after?" I groaned immaturely. "I know I've been late a lot, but-"

"Conan- _kun_ , I did not call you here just to talk about that." I could have sworn I saw a glint of curiosity in her eyes. Hopefully, she wasn't growing suspicious of me. That would be a hindrance in my mission. Besides, I have enough people on my ass. As long as I feed her lies, then it should be fine. "I am worried about you."

 _ **(Kobayashi's POV)**_

"Huh?" His expression transformed into one of astonishment. It is my job as a teacher to find out what is bothering my students. Being the observant person I am, it is no wonder I noticed his recent behavior. Not only has it been happening in school, but during cases as well! He always seems like he is off in another world. I know he is a smart kid, no doubt about that. I catch him nitpicking often, especially during a case. He usually doesn't lose his focus easily. Hence, it is strange why he has been constantly in a daze this past week.

"You seem to be a little...well... _unfocused_. Has there been anything bothering you, recently?" If anything really _was_ bothering him, then he was exceptionally talented at hiding it. He appeared nonchalant, that same innocent look he always wore glued to his face. I just don't understand this kid...I can not tell if he is just a smart boy or something... _more_.

I studied his naïve expression. His innocent eyes wandered around the room, just like every other child I saw.

Ah, what in the world am I _thinking_?! Conan is just a normal child. Perhaps my puerile imagination is getting the best of me.

"I've been upset about a recent case I was involved in. We failed to catch the bad guy!" The boy wistfully blurted with a sullen expression, disrupting my thoughts. Oh, so _that_ was it? Again, what was I even thinking? Why had I been expecting anything serious in the first place. He is just a _boy_ , after all. Nothing more, nothing less. The minds of children are anything _but_ complex. That's for sure.

"Oh, well don't worry, Conan- _kun_! I'm sure the police have it under control!" My attempt to reassure him seemed to surprisingly work, as his whole mood took a full turn. His face lit up.

"I hope so! Thanks, Kobayashi- _sensei_ , for worrying about me." He smiled, standing up.

"No problem, Conan- _kun_. Just come to me if you ever need anything."

"Mhm!" I watched him happily wander off. A light chuckle escaped my mouth at the thought that I had actually suspected Conan of hiding something.

* * *

 ** _(Conan's POV)_**

The blinding sun greeted me as I had stepped outside of the school building. I am pretty sure I convinced her I am just a normal child, judging by the thoughtful expressions she was giving. If she really _did_ have any suspicions, they surely must be gone now. Either way, she will unfortunately meet her sealed fate, soon enough.

Ten minutes passed by as I came to a halt at my destination.

 _The HQ_. What a joy to be back at this hell of a place.

"Kudo- _kun_ , welcome back." Absinthe, or rather Ashida, had welcomed me at my arrival. It was very strange at how friendly she had been acting towards me. What happened to all of her hatred? Oh well. I suppose that is not really relevant at the current moment.

"Thanks. Now, where's the boss at?"

"Right here." A new voice boomed, startling us. "It is a pleasure for you to finally join us." I recognized the now disclosed cloaked figure approaching us to be none other than the boss.

"Yeah, yeah. Not my fault that I-"

"That you got in trouble at an elementary school? _Sure_." Absinthe facetiously answered for me. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to give any remarks. I should have known that they had been listening in on everything I do. Knowing this _certainly_ didn't improve my stressful mood.

"The reason I have summoned you here is to discuss my plans for an extremely crucial mission."

"Mission?"

"Yes. I plan to have all of the top members of this branch involved." This plan really must be important, if he is bringing in that much backup. I have never seen the organization plan anything like this before. What could the purpose of it be?

"Why is this plan so crucial?" I inquired with a trace of nervousness. I wished it was nothing too annoying. A dastardly grin could just barley be seen from under his hood.

"This plan will be a _huge_ step for us, as the objective is to finally obliterate the FBI members that are after us."

To say I was shocked would be a _severe_ understatement.

" _W-What_?!" I was not expecting this at all. This is _not_ good. Then again, nothing was _ever_ good If their plan is successful, then that would be a huge disadvantage for us. It would be nearly impossible to capture the organization with the top FBI members dead. There's just no way Haibara and I alone could ever take them down. The chances of us returning to our normal lives would also be drastically reduced.

Calm down. I need to stop worrying so much. Aren't I on their side now, anyways? "How do you plan to initiate such a risky and difficult operation?"

He folded his hands together, resting them on his lap. "A party, of course! And you, Singani, are invited!"

Both Ashida and I rolled our eyes at his strange sense of humor. Confusion soon hit me when I realized from his austere manner that he was not jesting around.

"Wait, you're serious?" Confusion overwhelmed me briefly. What did he even mean by a _party_?

" _Of course_ I'm serious." His grin was no more, tone of voice taking on a new gravity. It took me aback at the sudden mood change. This man sure was hard as hell to read. I just don't understand people like him.

"We have obtained knowledge that a wedding after party will be held in a few weeks for an important member of the FBI and his wife. In fact, he is such a prominent member that a large amount of FBI agents will be attending. This includes Akai Shuichi, the one person I want dead the most." Akai...Jodie...everyone in the FBI present at the occasion needs to be _killed_ for this plan to be successful. Should I feel guilty? Ashamed? Remorse? Hesitant? Hell, should I feel nervous?

If I _am_ supposed to feel emotions like those, then I really am _not_ human.

Right now, I feel nothing but _excitement._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Reviews_**

 **Guest 111:** I wonder what the BO will do too, hmmmm. Lol, thanks for reviewing, once again!

* * *

 **( _Conan's P.O.V_ )**

"Sounds... _interesting_ , to say the least." My response seemed to only fuel his faint grin. It was a little creepy how much he enjoyed my reaction. Oh well, I can't help the fact that our boss is such an eccentric man. He stood up from his chair, turning away from us.

"How do you plan on us successfully infiltrating the event without suspicion? It _surely_ can't be that easy." I queried, doubtfully. It would be nearly impossible to manage to sneak into a building swarming with FBI agents unnoticed. The guy leads an entire hidden organization. He should know what he is doing, _right_?

"I will explain more details on the plan after your successfully complete your current objective." Apparently, he has high expectations for me. It'd be best for me to not screw up this time. As long as I control myself, I'll finish this assassination smoothly. If I'm lucky, I might not even be labeled a suspect. After all, a child being suspected for murder is rather silly. No one would buy it. "For now, you may leave."

"Understood, sir." My eyes fell on the other occupant in the room with a friendly smile. "See you later, Ashida."

"Later, Kudo." She waved to me as I then took my leave. Ashida sure was getting much more comfortable around me. So are the rest of them...Have they finally let their guard down? Or perhaps they no longer see me as an enemy, but an asset?

Why am I starting to feel different around the organization? Before, I had felt nothing but hatred. Now however, I can't help but feel...well... _attached_? Is that the word I am looking for?

Hell, I can't even believe myself. What the hell happened to my logic? They are the reason I have shrunk...They are the reason the life of Ran is in danger...but...they are also the reason why my life is so... _compelling_. They are ruthless killers, similarly to myself. They hate the world as much as I do. They will do anything to get what they want, just as I would.

Why didn't I realize this before? There's no point in putting my life on the line to take them down if there's no gain. Well, aside from my freedom, of course. It's true they were trying to kill me, and it's also true that they blackmailed me. However, they are supposedly on the same side as I, now. Even if forcibly. In other words, my main focus is not to take down them down anymore. It's clear to me now that my first priority is to earn as must trust as possible from them. By doing so, not only would I not have to worry about them, but I'd also have a huge advantage. Allies would have my back. Carrying out murders would be _much_ easier.

Still, it's not like me to trust someone so easily. Especially the organization. I can't let myself fall into a possible trap. There are a select few in whom I actually trust in. Take Ran, for example. She has got to be the only person whom I _genuinely_ care about, despite my lack of emotion. There's just something about her that I see in no one else...What could it be?

Either way, in the present moment, the only one whom I can put all my faith into is myself. Relying on others will only lead me to inconvenience.

* * *

 ** _(Haibara's POV)_**

"Good morning, Kudo- _kun_."

"Morning, Haibara."

Again, he is acting so casual around me. Why? Doesn't he even fear the organization as well? He seems to be so carefree. I mean, he was always this way. But he is just... _too_ carefree.

"You know," I began, eyeing him with caution. "You should really keep your guard up." His expression remained neutral.

"I have been." My teeth gritted. Lies. All _lies_. To any other person, he would seem as if he were telling the honest truth. I, however, have been with him long enough to not be fooled so easily. A sigh escaped from my lips.

Nothing but _lies_.

"Whatever." I decided not to converse futher on the issue as we continued towards the school building. I would have figured that by now, Kudo trusts me. However, it seems that this is not the case. At all. In fact, it is merely the opposite.

"Oi, look! It's Conan- _kun_ and Ai- _chan_!" The feminine voice of Ayumi reached us. She, followed by the rest of the children, bolted towards us with happiness. How I wish I could be that happy when I saw myself...

"How was your detention?" Mitsuhiko had asked Kudo, his tone mocking. He snickered at Kudo, who rolled his eyes in return.

"Kobayashi scolded me for a good hour. That's about it." He had answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Geez, Conan- _kun_. You need to stop getting into trouble so much!" Now it was Ayumi who had spoken. She crossed her arms, eyeing Conan in a chiding manner.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't need _you_ scolding me as well. One person is more than enough." He retorted, referring to the teacher.

"Make that three," My calm voice cut in. Before I could continue, the laughter of the children ceased me. A faint smile upon Kudo's face could barely be seen.

Wait...that is a contented smile, right? It looked like one at first glance, but now that I am actually paying much more attention...Is that _irritation_ I am seeing? It's so faint, I can barely tell. I am getting chills...What is this feeling?

What the hell are you thinking, Shiho? Why would Kudo ever bear hated towards the children?

"Oi, Haibara. Let's not be late again. I don't think I could stand another second of her scolding sessions." Kudo's voice ripped me apart from my thoughts. I gave him a small nod, as we made haste for the school.

I couldn't help myself from staring at him. Any trace of hatred was now gone from his expression.

The corners of my cheeks rose, slightly. _Of course_ , I knew I had merely imagined it.

* * *

 ** _(Conan's POV)_**

Damn it all, that was close. I feel like she was watching me as murderous thoughts were flooding my mind. It's becoming a pain. I had never really liked children. Now, the hatred has only grown stronger. _Much_ stronger. I should start resisting these feelings. If I don't, who knows what the hell my psychotic mind will lead me into doing...

"Attention, class!" The teacher began with a smile on her features. She clapped her hands together as she spoke, earning the attention of the entire class. "We will be going on a small field trip, tomorrow!" Instantly, an eruption of cheers from the children ensued. "Settle down, class. Now, I because I believe you all deserve a treat for your hard work during the past year, we will be attending a Kamen Yaiba event, held at the Beika Park!" Once again, excited whispers followed her words.

Seriously? How stupid. Wait...could this be my chance? Doubtful. It is idiotic to try to commit a murder at a public park, let alone while there is an event going on. Then again...it's _possible_.

"Please have these permission slips signed by your parents for tomorrow." She began handing out papers to all of the excited students. Hmm, maybe I could pull it off...The one problem is Haibara...I know that there is a high possibility she already knows I am hiding something.

Speaking of the devil, the said shrunken scientist walked up to me, following the ring of the school bell.

"You excited?" She inquired humorously. I shrugged, staring at her with a blank expression.

"Excited for a Kamen Yaiba festival? Hell yeah!" I retorted, words dripping with sarcasm. The other kids also approached us. Just as every other child in this classroom, their reactions were no different.

"I can't wait!" Genta exclaimed gleefully, throwing his hands up into the air. Confusion filled his eyes after a sudden realization. "There will be food, right?"

"Kobayashi- _sensei_ is the best teacher for doing this for us!" Ayumi praised with the same amount of enthusiasm as Genta. Mitsuhiko nodded his head in agreement at her words. It's such a terrible thing that Kobayashi will meet death in return for her gift...For _them_ , at least. Me? I couldn't give a damn no matter how hard I tried to. It's not like we have known each other for long. She is just some grade school teacher. It is still an enigma why The Boss even chose her as a test of loyalty.

"It sure is nice to take a break from all of these cases!" I inwardly laughed at Mitsuhiko's words. If I decide to carry out the mission tomorrow, then there sure as hell _will_ be a case. Well, that is if I _am_ deemed a suspect. If I am not, then we likely will merely be questioned. I just need to figure out _how_ I will approach this.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ayumi spoke as she gathered her things together. Her former excited expression was replaced by a neutral one. "I can't come over the Professor's since my Mom needs me."

"Same here."

"Me too." The children told us.

"It's fine. Later." I responded, waving them bye. When they took their leave, Haibara and I began heading to the Professor's. Neither of us spoke a word for a while. All she did was examine me while she _thought_ I wasn't paying attention. This confirms it. For sure. She _definitely_ knows something is up. Damn, how the hell can she even tell? Is she going off her hunches alone? She _must_ be a witch. That would be the most logical explanation.

"So, have you been sensing any of the Organization's presences, recently?" Perhaps it wasn't the smartest idea to ask her that...I almost forgot that she could sense _me_ as well, now. Her expression remained at ease, yet her eyes seemed to contain some sort of skeptical glimmer to them.

"Aside from you, not much." Haibara's eyes moved from mine to in front of her. "I wonder why that is..." Her words came out slowly, as if pondering on something.

"I'm not too sure, myself. Must be a false notion." I conveyed, hoping she would at least consider my untrue words. Her thoughtful expression didn't change in the slightest, however. In fact, I wasn't sure if she was even _listening_ to me anymore. I was about to press the issue further until I realized we had reached the Professor's house. We came to a halt.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Haibara. Ran wants me home." She gave a simple nod in response, seemingly in some sort of stunned daze. I decided not to overthink it too much, and took my leave. It was probably just her usual paranoid thoughts flooding her mind.

 ** _(Haibara's POV)_**

Shiho, you are an idiot! Why the hell didn't I realize it before? It's so damn _obvious_...Kudo- _kun_ , could you have _really_ joined the Organization? It doesn't make sense _at all_. Why would he even _think_ about joining them? There is no gain, only a hellish experience. I was so sure that he detested them as much as I did. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

 _No_ , the idea is simply too absurd. Still, all the evidence I've gathered up until now this leads to this conclusion. I need to at least consider the possibility. As much as I don't want to believe it, the chances that this theory is true are somewhat likely. The only reasonable way that I could see Kudo actually joining them is by force. Perhaps, he had no other choice? Blackmail? Maybe I am just overthinking this, as usual. He might not even be associated with them at all, for all I know. My eyes wandered up to the cerulean sky above me in thought.

Kudo- _kun_ , I don't know what's going on, but I sure as hell _will_ find out.


	12. Chapter 12

**( _Conan's P.O.V_ )**

"So, Conan- _kun_. I heard you'll be going on a field trip today?" Ran began, as she set down breakfast on the table in front of myself. The fresh scent of maple pancakes filled the kitchen. She is one hell of a cook, that's for sure.

"Yep! We will be going to some Kamen Yaiba event at the Beika Park." I struggled to sound enthusiastic about it. After all, it's not like I even _want_ to go to some stupid children's event. Especially with the goal of murdering my own teacher. What beautiful thoughts. It's a such a relieving thing that mind-reading isn't possible...Well, aside from Haibara, of course. That's a different story...

"Oh, how wonderful of your teacher to do that for you guys." She wore a bright smile as she looked at me. Man, how I'd kill to see that smile everyday. It's a good thing that she has gotten much happier, recently. She had been quite disappointed for a while. She _did_ lose one of her friends, after all. Let's hope she never finds out who had _actually_ taken Fusako's life...

"I should get to school early, today. Thanks for the breakfast!" I thanked her, grabbing my stuff in a frenzy.

"No problem, Conan- _kun_. Have fun!" Standing up from my chair, I hurriedly rushed to meet up with Haibara and the other children. Hopefully, my plan will be successful. I would not want to imagine the world of trouble I would be in if it did fail.

* * *

 ** _(3rd POV)_**

"Is everyone here?"

"Yep!" The class all cheered in unision in response to Kobayashi's question. A certain group of children were missing from the group. The teacher, of course, had taken notice. Her eyes scanned the room, wonderwing why four desks were empty.

"Where are-" Kobayashi began to call out before the door burst open, only to reveal a panting Ayumi, her hands falling on her knees as she gathered air.

"W-Wait!" Her feminine voice had reached everyone's ears, appearing as if she had just run a marathon.

"S-Sorry, we are here!" Mitsuhiko added, as he also came into the room, followed by Genta, Haibara, and Conan. Deciding that she wasn't up for punishing them at the current moment, she sighed, turning back to the class.

"Good, we are ready. Now, follow me, children." The teacher instructed, as the children obliged. "The park happens to be very close by to the school, so we will be walking there. Everyone please stay in line." Kobayashi had informed the students as she gestured for them to form a line.

Haibara giggled when she had seen the annoyed look on Conan's face.

"What's wrong, _tantei-san_?" The shrunken scientist has whispered to the seemingly frustrated detective. The boy's eyes locked onto hers as they continued to walk.

"I hate feeling like an elementary student once again." Conan replied after making sure no one else was listening. He folded his arms over his shoulders, closing his eyes in annoyance. "It's so humiliating."

The girl merely grinned at his response. "Poor _tantei-san's_ pride is now ruined."

"Yeah, yeah." Conan decided not to care too much about Haibara's mocking comments. It's not like they mattered, either way. He surely was used to it, by now. Besides, he had _much_ more to worry about...

* * *

 ** _(Conan's POV)_**

Before I knew it, we had already arrived at our destination. Crowds of children and parents swarmed the vicinity. Nothing but happy chatters could be heard from all around. Various Kamen Yaiba mascot characters were scattered around the park. I don't think I have ever seen the park this lively, before. This only makes things more challenging.

"Alright, children. You may explore as much as you like, just stay in this area please." With these words, the students instantly got with their friends and started wandering around. I couldn't help but laugh. Letting children wander off and doing whatever they please? Was that _really_ the brightest idea? You'd think a teacher would be smarter than this.

Oh well. Not my problem. I could care less if a child got kidnapped, killed, whatever. As long as I get the mission done, I am all set.

"Hmm, where to go first?" Mitsuhiko thought aloud as his eyes scanned the area. A large smile crawled upon Genta's face as he started to chortle. I swear, this kid has always brought me nothing but irritation...

"What a stupid question!" He shouted. "The food court!"

"Uh, Genta- _kun_...I highly doubt a food court is at a park..." Ignoring Mitsuhiko's words, Genta bolted towards wherever his bloodhound nose led him. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko sighed as they chased after him. Haibara glanced at me with a shrug as she followed them as well. I did not even _try_ to separate myself from them. Luck surely must be with me, today. Now is my chance...

"Kobayashi- _sensei!_ " I called out with a childish grin, earning the attention of said teacher. She was currently talking with her other colleagues - who had also brought along their class - before I had interrupted.

"What is it, Conan- _kun_?" Kobayashi knelt down to meet my level. I brought my hand up to whisper in her ear so no one else overheard.

"Could I ask you something? In private." She had seemed a little surprised at my sudden question.

"Sure."The teacher flashed the others an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'll be right back!"

"It's no sweat, Sumiko-chan." One of her female associates responded with a smile as we both made our way away from the crowds of people. The spot we had come to was behind a large sign, blocking views from anyone else. The only way someone could see us was if they had been standing to our left or right. My eyes darted around, making sure that we were alone.

As I confirmed it was just the two of us, she spoke."Alright, Conan- _kun_." The oblivious woman had begun, staring at me with curiosity. "What is it that you wanted to talk with me about?"

After rummaging through my backpack, I handed her a bottle of "water" with a cheesy grin. "Here!" She seemed taken aback at my sudden gesture, probably unsure of why I had to call her out here just for that."It's pretty hot out...So I figured you would be thirsty."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you, Conan- _kun_. Thank you." She gladly accepted the drink, popping off the cap. I watched her take a large sip from the bottle, relief flooding me. Geez, this was just _too_ easy. I wouldn't mind at least _some_ sort of challenge...

"So, I'm waiting..." Kobayashi had informed me, only now starting to grow anxious at why I was taking so long.

"Me too." My words came out quickly after hers. She tilted her head to the side with a perplexed frown, eyeing me with clear confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see." The woman had started to tap her foot, clearly impatient. A few moments had went by before I had realized it was now time. Right about now, the effects of that drug should start happening.

 ** _(Kobayashi's POV)_**

What is with this kid? Is he messing with me or something? I don't see Conan as the type of child to pull pranks, though. This sure is strange...I wonder what he even called me here for. If he wanted to offer me a drink, why couldn't he just do it earlier? I don't have time for these childish games right now, I need to keep an eye on the students. I was about to ask him once again what he needed, until he had spoken first.

"I wanted to ask you..." His words came out slowly, as if he were waiting for something. I could feel the tension rising as sweat ran down my forehead. Why was I sweating so much? It's not _that_ hot out. Right now, the temperature is only around 75 degrees... I don't feel too good... I pressed my hand to my forehead, suddenly feeling extremely exhausted.

"If you were to die, would you rather meet your end with pain or without pain?" He asked in a emotionless monotone, voice taking on an entirely new gravity. The gleam of the boy's glasses made it impossible for me to read his expression anymore.

What...the? Okay, that was not expected at all. What kind of question was _that_? Should a kid even be asking something like that...? This is so confusing.

"E-Eh? Uh...Why would you ask such a scary question like that, Conan- _kun_?" When no response was given, panic overwhelmed me. He was just a kid, _right_? He _surely_ must be joking around. I brought my hand to my forehead in pain. Ugh, I _really_ need to rest...

"I am giving you an option." Any trace of his usual childlike tone was now gone. I had never heard Conan- _kun_ so serious before. Maybe serious was not the right word for his current manner... _Menacing_ , perhaps, would fit much better. After he seemed to notice that I had no idea what he was going on about, he spoke again, this time in a somewhat twisted manner, his voice playful but at the same time, sinister. "You should thank me for my generosity! If I were you, I'd take advantage of it."

"Conan- _kun_ , please stop with these jokes. It really is not fu-" My words caught in my throat as I groaned out in immense pain. No longer having the strength to stand up, I tumbled to the ground. I struggled to lift my head up to meet his eyes. In shock, I saw that his no longer shadowed eyes were filled with...amusement?

"W-What...Did you..."

"Me?" He questioned with feigned innocence, which I had finally taken note of. "Oh, don't worry. I just added a little something to make your drink more flavorful~" Conan playful sang, his tone of voice mocking.

Oh my god...This is actually happening. It's unbelievable. He actually drugged me? Am I having a nightmare right now? _No_. This is reality. A horrific realization had soon dawned upon on me, now able to somewhat grasp what was going on.

This child...is trying to _kill_ me.

It is impossible for me to know why this is happening...All I know is that I _need_ to call for help, but I can barely find the strength to even speak right now. I struggled to bring out the words I wanted to ask.

"W-Who...are you?" Perhaps _what_ was he would have made a better question.

A smirk found its way onto his face as he revealed a small dagger in his right hand, eyes filled with nothing but dark intentions. His expression did not fit too well with his childlike body. Right now, he appeared almost... _inhuman._ Almost as if he were a demon in the body of a child _..._ Well, at this point, he probably _was._ It was _beyond_ frightening.

"Who am I? I am merely an innocent child. Nothing more, nothing less." His stony response erased all of my hopes of finally finding out the mystery of Edogawa Conan. So that's how it is...huh? He doesn't even have the sympathy to answer my final question. I will die not ever knowing what in god's name was happening. I never thought that _this_ is how I would die. Killed by my own student...a child.

 ** _(Conan's POV)_**

Without hesitation, I thrusted the dagger in her head, watching as her lovely blood filled my field of vision. To her very last breath, I had watched her body become motionless. Afterwards, I had wiped my finger prints off of the knife. I guided her hands with mine to place her finger prints on the knife, which had still been in her head.

I couldn't contain the small laugh of satisfaction that had escaped my lips.

Perfect. Just _perfect_. No witnesses...no obvious evidence...Just another _suicide_. At least, that's what I hope it appears as. Any trace of that drug in her blood should now be gone. This is because the type I had given her was no normal poison, kind of like Apotoxin 4869. The organization had given me access to it now that I am forced into being one of their members. Now, I should probably get out of here before someone discovers the body.

I turned the opposite direction to take my leave, when I was suddenly met with large, frightened azure eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Oh... _shit_.

"K...Kudo- _kun_?"


	13. Chapter 13

**_Reviews_**

 **ScarletShad0w:** Yeah, I wouldn't exactly say I'm too good at coming up with flawless ways to murder someone. There's bound to be some loose ends. I thank you for taking the time to point out all of my mistakes. Much appreciated. Sorry about the cliffhanger, hehe. I like to use them sometimes :3

 **Rupis Misteriosa:** Haha sorry for leaving ya hanging like that. I decided to update a few days sooner than I had planned after reading your review. That's something.

* * *

 ** _(Haibara's POV)_**

 _ ***5 minutes earlier***_

"Uh, Genta- _kun_...I highly doubt a food court is at a park..." I watched as the said boy dashed away, followed by the other children. It'd probably be best for me to keep an eye on them. Without us with them, they will no doubt get into mischief. I also followed the group, after signaling Kudo that I'd watch them.

Wait a second...I turned around, realizing Kudo was for whatever reason talking to the teacher. What is that detective up to, now?

They started to walk away from the group of people. In curiosity, I chased after the two until they had reached an isolated area. For whatever reason, Kudo was cautiously looking around, as if trying to make sure that no one was watching. _Clearly_ , he didn't check hard enough, as I was watching them myself. Then, he had offered the woman a glass of what appeared like water. The teacher and Kudo shared a few words, before his expression suddenly transformed into a toxic one. The teacher's face paled in reaction to whatever he had revealed to her. What could they be talking about that brought about such strange reactions?

With a rapidly rising interest, I came as close as I could unnoticed to the two, now able to overhear them. The teacher stumbled to the ground in what seemed like excruciating pain.

"W-What...Did you..." No way. This _wasn't_ happening. My steady breaths became slower and slower as I continued to observe.

Me?" He questioned in his usual childish imitation. "Oh, don't worry. I just added a _little something_ to make your drink more flavorful~" His sang in an extremely creepy manner, and might I add, completely off key. To say I was shocked would be a severe understatement. Kudo had seemed so absorbed into whatever the hell he was doing that he likely wouldn't notice my presence. Hell, I bet he _still_ wouldn't _even_ if I was inches away from him. Still, his words...I have _never_ heard Kudo speak in such an eerie manner, before. Not even to those in the organization, which I found quite odd.

"W-Who...are you?" Her words were forced. It was obvious she could barely talk as a result of whatever Kudo had offered her.

"Who am I? I am merely an innocent child. Nothing more, nothing less." From where I was standing, I could not see what expression had followed his dark words. I froze when my eyes caught glimpse of a knife in his possession. No way...Was...Was he actually going to _kill_ her?

In bewilderment, I watched the brutal scene unfold before me. The "child" had thrusted a knife deep into her head. Crimson blood stained his blue suit in response. I could feel my stomach turn upside down at this. It was hard to hold back the disgusting urge to hurl in my throat. This must be a nightmare. No, this must be _hell_ itself. There's no way Kudo could ever be a...cold-blooded _killer_. I just can't accept this. A terrible prank, that's what it is. He let out a small simper, as if he were deriving pleasure from what he just did.

The merciless child had turned around, allowing me to see the pleased expression he had wore, his entire blood stained figure twitching. It quickly twisted into one of astonishment when he had realized I had been watching, however. His eyes grew wide, body now frozen in time.

"K...Kudo- _kun_?" I managed to mutter, despite the fear that had stricken me. We shared a moment of a deafening silence that had seemed like forever. It took me ages to realize I had been holding my breath. I didn't know what in the world was happening right now but...

I _do_ know that I need to _run_.

 ** _(Conan's POV)_**

This is _not_ good. How did I not notice her? Ever since I joined this organization, I have been so goddamn careless. I was _so_ sure that no kids had been wandering by, yet Haibara was able to spy on us, completely unnoticed. When we both managed to escape our stunned state of minds, she turned on her heal and made a break for it. Oh god, what do I do? She saw _everything_. She had witnessed me murder the teacher. If I let her get away, she might tell someone. Furthermore, it would be next to impossible to create an alibi if I _am_ suspected. I can't go to jail. I can't let Ran discover my wrongdoings. Everything would be ruined. _No_ , I mustn't let that happen. I cursed, chasing after her.

"W-Wait!" I attempted. Haibara did not even look back once. In fact, she only picked up pace. Great...Haibara now sees me as a threat, now. Damn it, I am so screwed.

The chase had continued on like this until she had come to a stop at a dead end. Her piercing gaze met mine as she finally turned around. It took a few seconds for her to catch her breath.

"L-Look Kudo- _kun_ ," Her voice was quivering with fear. Haibara was not the type of person to care about her life... So, _why_ in the world was she so afraid? Maybe she was just shaken up by the bloody sight that had just unfolded before her very eyes. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but I-"

" _Nothing_ has gotten into me." My tone of voice had become increasingly sharp, almost strident. Even _I_ did not find my own words the least bit convincing. Still, I continued on. "I am the same. Let me explain-"

"Explain _what_?" There was now hostility present in her words. "That you are a _killer_? I am pretty sure that is self explaintory." I froze, having absolutely no idea on how to respond to that. It seemed that she had finally accepted the fact that I am not on her side. Is it still possible for me to convince her otherwise? What could explain this...Damn, she is about to escape. Killing her is out of the question, right now. That's not something I would even _want_ to do, anyway. Not only would it only complicate things further, but I'd also loose my only chance at returning to my original body permanently. She is far too useful to just kill off.

All of a sudden, a sorrowful smile spread across her youthful face. "I never would have imagined this..." Her eyes closed tightly shut as her thoughts seemed to overwhelm her. "This all just doesn't make sense. Yet, it somehow explains everything about you up until now. All of the subtle actions I caught you doing. As much as I hate to admit it, it _really_ does fit." What the hell was she going on about? I swear, women don't make sense at all sometimes. All they like to do is beat around the bush, never getting to the point. "This is all so... _surreal_...A hideous truth finally coming to light."

While she was lost in her muddled thoughts, I decided to take this opportunity. Eyeing a broken glass bottle on the ground beneath me, I sighed. It's a shame that it has come to this...

"W...What are you doing?" Her words came out slowly, cautiously observing as I picked up a broken glass bottle. My cold eyes fell on her perplexed ones. It was very clear to me that she had absolutely no idea what was going on. It seemed like she was having a battle with herself. I sure as hell was used to this reaction, by now. After all, I've killed hundreds. That's just who I am. Nothing but a life taker.

"Sorry about this." Well, _not really_. Before she could react, I had hit her over the head with the bottle. The impact brought her crashing to the ground, now unconcious.

Well, this is just _peachy_. What do I do now? I was really hoping that she would have accused me of being a fake, or something like that. I thought she would not accept it as easily as she did. She must have had enough evidence to believe otherwise. After all, her level of intelligence is abnormally high. I guess I'll bring her back to the Professor's house and make up some story to explain all of this. The problem is, she will likely remember everything when she wakes up. Maybe I should give her a drug to ensure that she remains in that state for a while. At least, until I can come up with an ingenious excuse to what she saw.

I can only hope my secret will last longer.

* * *

 ** _*A few weeks later...*_**

"Ah, it's a pleasure to see you, Singani." It had been a while since I had eliminated Sumiko Kobayashi. The police concluded it was a suicide, just as I had anticipated. Although, it took a while for them to come to that conclusion, as the evidence itself led to all sorts of different theories. They _did_ question me. My alibi was that Haibara and I went around to explore when the incident took place. Either way, It wouldn't matter too much for me. Even _if_ they came to the conclusion that it was a murder, I'd _surely_ be safe from any suspicion. After all, who'd think a child is capable of murder? As for Haibara, I did as I had originally planned. She is now in a temporary comatose state at the Professor's house. I had told the Professor that she had gotten into a bad accident and had hit her head. Yeah, pretty lame excuse. If there's anything I am not good at, it's coming up with halfway decent lies. Well, unless I put effort into thinking them up, that is.

"Likewise." I responded with a smile. Man, I really was fake. I detested this guy's very guts, yet I chose to continue acting as a loyal dog for him. All to protect my secret and Haibara's life. Even though I _am_ a killer, I have come to find Haibara quite an asset. I don't think I could bring myself to kill her off, and I sure do hope there won't be any reason for me to change my mind about that.

"As you know already, the wedding party is to occur tomorrow evening. Several of my members will be disguised as guests and they will attend the party, including yourself. To get inside, we have mapped out the entire building. There are several vents that will be free of any guards and cameras. These vents lead to various areas that will allow for a flawless infiltration." Already, I could see many ways this so called "flawless plan" could go wrong. Despite this, I decided to keep quiet. "During the speech, when everyone's attention is directed at one person, our techinical members will have disabled the lights. This will likely only last for a few seconds. This is a _crucial_ moment where all members _must_ act accordingly to the plan without fail. All of you will grab the nearest guest and eliminate them. There is a high chance we will manage to rid of most of the FBI agents present." My god, this plan was pure insanity. So many risks. Should I really force myself to go along with this nonsense? The FBI aren't _that_ careless. Would we really be able to sneak in without fail?

"I can tell you feel doubtful," His eyes locked onto mine. Apparently my thoughts were obvious. "However, my members are not to be underestimated. I am quite confident that this will work."

"Well, alright. I'll trust you." Trust him? I wanted to shove the words right back down my throat. There's no way in hell I'd ever be able to trust a man like this one. Well, even if the plan failed miserably, It might not necessarily be such a bad thing. The organization could finally be caught. The thing is, I'll _also_ be considered a member, now.

"Which vent am I assigned to enter?" I inquired. He showed a sketched out map of the place to me and pointed.

"Here. This one will lead to the male bathroom." The boss went over the plan several times before I could actually leave. He basically drilled it into my head. The next day came quicky. First, I had went into Haibara's lab to get a temporary cure to turn back into Shinichi. It sure as hell took a while to find them. The witch hid them well. She probably figured I'd come snooping around eventually. Next, with the help of Mom, I had gotten into a flawless disguise. My body appeared much bulkier than usual. I wore thick glasses and my hair appeared gray. To any other person, I bet I would look as if I were in my fifties or so. Of course, I made up some terrible excuse to Mom as to why the hell I'd want to look like some middleaged man. Honestly, Mom will believe _anything_. It didn't take much to convive her to make a disguise for me.

Finally, I found myself now standing by the hidden entrance into the building.

Well, here goes nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Reviews_**

 **Guest111:** Don't die on me! Please, hehe. Here, a new chapter!

* * *

 **( _Shinichi's P.O.V_ )**

"Damn, that was disgusting as hell." I found myself mumbling as I finally managed to enter the men's restroom. Luckily, my disguise stayed intact. The vents were filled with rust and mold, it was revolting. Not to mention, it was a pain in the ass to fit in there. I was sweating like a-

"Uh, sir, are ya okay?" That accent...isn't that Heji? I lifted my head up from the ground, eyes meeting his. Yep, it's Heji alright. Great. I'm so glad I brought my voice transformer. If I hadn't, there's no doubt he'd recognize me right away.

"Y-Yes." I could already tell how hard it would be to get used to this deep voice. "Please excuse me, I just dropped my phone."

"A-Ah, okay. Need help getting yourself up?" Stop pestering me, Heji! What the hell are you even doing here, anywways? Damn. Maybe I could answers out of him, as long as I don't seem too suspicious when asking them. I'll just be casual about it.

"I'm fine, thank you, young man." I stood up from the floor, brushing myself off from any dust. A gave Heji a warm smile. "Say, what brings a young man like you to a party like this?"

"Well, my father happens to be close pals with the groom." Why the hell didn't I know this before? Damn, Heji could get himself killed if the plan goes accordingly.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll see you around." I ended the conversation as quick as possible so I could get into the room. It was really an enigma to me how I got in so easily without being caught. When I had entered, I scanned the vicinity to find an FBI agent I wanted to kill. My eyes landed on a certain dense detective, who in which was arguing with a familiar girl...Kogoro and Sonoko! Wait, then that means...

Ran! Shit, they are all here. I could care less about the old geezer and Sonoko, but Ran...I couldn't bear to watch her die. I have to protect the others, too. If they were to be killed, there's no doubt in my mind that Ran will be upset. I guess I'll have to pretend like Ran is my target so no other member ends up killing her. I'll just act like I failed and escape with the rest of the team after the assasination. The boss will understand. Or at least, I'll make him understand.

Why are they even here? Do they all have relatives here, too? I swear, lady luck is never on my side. I probably shouldn't be too surprised, by now. I'll just focus on the mission at hand. I took a few steps, now closeby to Ran and the others.

"I wish Shinichi could have come..." Her depressed expression guilt tripped me. I didn't exactly enjoy seeing Ran so upset.

"I'm sure you'll see your husband, eventually!" The teasing voice of Sonoko chimed in, followed by a boisterous laugh at Ran blushing.

"Geez, Sonoko!" By now, Ran did not even try to retort to Sonoko's comments. Maybe she just has finally accepted it. This thought brought a smile to my face. My eyes wandered a bit to examine the room. I noticed Jodie, Akai, and Camel having a conversation quite close to us. Various other familiar members were also present, now that I got a closer look.

"Ahem, If I may have your attention, please?" All conversations drained out. The attention of all of the guests now was directed at the owner of the voice. He appeared very nonchalant as he spoke. I take it that the plan should be commencing any second now. I have a feeling that this won't go well...It never does. Why should I expect this to go perfectly?

"As you all know, we have come here today in celebration of-" The man's voice ceased when the lights suddenly shut off. Hushed whispers now resounded throughout the room. Realizing it was now time, I took hold of Ran. Knowing damn well that she was an expert in martial arts, I made sure to hold her with the right amount of strength. Many ear-shattering screams filled my ears after many gun shots. When the lights turned on after 10 seconds, more than half of the guests were now on the ground. I looked over to where Akai and the other FBI agents stood, with hope that they were now dead. Much to my dismay, all three of them towered over the three organization members that had tried to kill him.

Damn, I should have known they wouldn't go down that easily. I guess they really don't ever drop their guard.

Realization dawned upon me when I noticed that I was now surrounded by FBI agents. Not only that, it wasn't Ran I grabbed a hold of, but another guest. Due to the surprise, I let go accidently, allowing them to escape. Many of the organization members had already managed to flee. Was I supposed to leave already? Well, if I was, then I'm screwed.

"Don't move." The voice had come from Akai, who had now directed a gun at me. Tons of police swarmed the viccinity. How the hell am I going to get out of this situation? Damn it all! I struggled to keep a calm demeanor.

"Those are _my_ words." I snapped back with a piercing glare. He didn't falter the slightest bit. Never had I seen him lose his composure, despite the circumstances he has been in.

"The situation clearly does not favor you." I know that already. You don't have to remind me how screwed I am. "Bluffing won't get you anywhere. Now, take off your disguise, mafia scum." Akai's voice took on a venomous tone. This is what I have feared. Now it's reality. "Do it now, or we will not hesitate to shoot."

 ** _(Akai's POV)_**

To my bewilderment, the disguised member was suddenly now in hysterics. All of the occupants in the room could only watch the psychotic man laugh in a mixture of confusion and hatred. This guy must be mental...

"You are surrounded by both the FBI and police. There's nothing you should find humerous in your situation." I reminded him with nonchalance. It seemed like he finally decided to comply to my demand as he reached for the side his masked face. At a leisurely pace, he pulled off the disguise, his face now in full view. Well, this surely was unexpected.

 ** _(Shinichi's POV)_**

I found myself smirking, despite my dilemma. Watching everyone's reaction was hilarious. I would've laughed some more if it weren't for the fact that I could be shot down at any moment. Ran had been right next to me the entire time, now gazing at me, eyes filled with confusion, just like everyone else. The only reason I bothered to even reveal myself was because it could be the only way that'd give me a chance to escape, using everyone's confusion to my advantage. Somehow, at least. I still am not sure how I'll manage.

"K-Kudo Shinichi?" Akai had spoken, first. For once, his calm manner seemed to falter, shock written on his features.

"Huh?! _Kudo_?" A certain detective of the west's eyes widened in bafflement, unsure of what to think.

"Detective brat?!" Kogoro's jaw fell open. "What the hell?"

"That's right." Came my amused response. Man, it felt like everyone was frozen in time or something. It was as if they all had no idea what to do. If I was really up for it, I guess I could have pretended I was framed, or some shit like that. Still, that would just backfire when Haibara wakes up. She may not have a strong sense of justice, but I feel like she would still screw me over. After all, I was the one who killed her sister. She will likely realize that when she awakens.

"S- _Shinichi_?" It was now Ran's quivering voice who had spoke. She wore a smile, which had confused me. "What are you doing, idiot? You know, you look like a criminal right now." Her words hurt me. A lot. It pained me to know that Ran truly trusted me. She believed in me, and all I did was lie to her. It would take a lot to convince her otherwise, huh?

"That's because I _am_ a criminal." My words seemed to snap everyone out of their stunned states, realizing that I was being serious. I guess they finally had let the news sink in. I glanced at Ran, who was no longer smiling. She was now in pain. Finding no other choice, I took hold of Ran. She did not even try to struggle.

"If I find any of your movement's suspicious, then I won't hesitate to send this girl to hell." Not that I'd actually kill Ran. I needed to use this bluff to my advantage. Having a hostage would make escape possible. Suddenly, her mood took a full spin, as she started to kick me. It was as if a realization suddenly dawned on her. Her attempts were futile, though. Even if she was an expert in hand to hand combat, she was a still a girl in the hands of a man.

"No, you just can't be Shinichi!" She sent a sharp glare my way, still battling for freedom. The others continued to watch our feud in silence, still not making any moves.

"In denial, I take it?" I began with a blank look. A few people now directed glares at me, while others remained in their stunned states. "I can't say I'm surprised. After all, who'd suspect that the great Detective of the East was a murderer himself?" Ran's incensed glare had only intensified at my words. I looked Ran directly in the eye. I don't know why I was emphasizing the truth, but it felt good to finally let out. "I _kill_ people, Ran. I am a man of deceit. It's just who I-"

"Stop using his face! Shinichi _isn't_ a murderer." Her fists clenched, eyes tightly shutting. "He isn't. He would _never_ act like this. He would _never_ threaten to hurt me." Her eyes now locked back onto mine. They no longer were filled with confusion, but credence. Ran...you _really_ do believe in me, don't you? Despite already revealing myself, you _still_ trust in me.

"Kudo, buddy. You aren't serious, are you?" My eyes now fell on Heji, who had appeared unconvinced and still in a bewildered state. Unlike Ran, it seemed like he knew for certain that I was the real deal. I don't know what made him so sure that I wasn't a fake, but I shouldn't be surprised. He is a detective, after all. The man who had been my best friend throughout my time as Conan had started stepping towards me, wearing a pensive expression. My quick response stopped him dead in his tracks, however.

"I'm dead serious." My tone was devoid of emotion as my sharp gaze met his. His eyes seemed hurt. Ran's expression mirrored his.

"Was...Was it all a lie?" Once again, the girl I had pinned took another mood spin. She obviously was having a battle with herself. Tears glinted at the corner of her eyes. I never answered her question as I started my attempt to escape, dragging her along with me. If I told her my feelings for her were real, then they'd surely know that I was only bluffing about killing Ran. Escape would be impossible at that point.

Knowing full well that I had experience in the police, they had split apart, establishing a path for us. Attempting to try and take me by surprise would be no easy task. After all, I have handled hostage situations for a while, now. That'd mean I also would have knowledge on how to _be_ the hostage taker. I was a few steps away from the exit until an obnoxiously booming voice had startled me.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" Kogoro's voice thundered throughout the area as he bolted towards me. The other officers were forced to hold him down. He was now struggling and yelling. "YOU BRAT, THIS GAME OF YOURS ISN'T FUNNY!" His troubled yelling soon drained out as I took my leave. I swear, I really did get lucky. The probability of a hostage taker actually escaping without being caught is next to zero. No, it just _couldn't_ be that easy. What's the catch? There has to be something that I'm overlooking...

The rain poured down onto us when we stepped outside, followed by a light cool breeze. The neon lights of the city illuminated the glassy streets. It sure was a splendid sight. Still, I need to get the hell away from here.

Eventually, I had found an abandoned building I could hide in for now. Ran hadn't said a word the entire time. Her head was downwards, hence I couldn't see her beautiful face.

"Run away with me." My words had startled her as her head snapped up to meet my eyes. She didn't give any sort of response, so I decided to continue. "Ran, you know I could never hate you. I only acted like that to make escape possible." I could see a frown now forming on her face. Well, that can't be a good sign. At all. "I love you, Ran. You are the only person in the world that I truly care about and wish to spend my entire life with. Ran, please. Come with me and we could travel the world. Let's get away from all these people."

To my confusion, a stream of tears formed on her crestfallen face. "Shinichi..." Please. Please say yes. _Please_ come with me. "I can't." Her voice cracked as she choked out the words through her sniffles. "I'm sorry Shinichi, but I can't. You aren't the same Shinichi I fell in love with. I could _never_ love a killer. I'm sorry."

My heart stopped. She...doesn't love me? She _doesn't_? Could it be that she actually...hates me? Even after being honest with her for the first time? No, this _can't_ be happening. We are childhood friends. We were destined to be together the moment we met! She is supposed to love me no matter what I am! So what if I take a few lives. Who cares? It's not like it'll make a difference to the world if a few people die. They are merely fragments of an insect. Unimportant.

Just as I was about to try to convince Ran with my thoughts, I realized she was gone. No...she left me. She really _left_ me. Ran detests me, the police are after me, my identity as a killer and an organization member will soon become common knowledge...

My eyes suddenly locked onto a certain pointed silver object lying on the table in front of me. My face reflected off of it, realizing I had been crying. Weird, crying is an action I'm not used to. This feeling...I _hate_ it.

It sure was a mocking object, _indeed_. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it, for some reason. It gave me a sudden urge to do something...Hell, it was practically screaming at me. Nothing but a loud ringing filled my ears.

In the blink of an eye, I found myself now gripping the object with a little too much force. I held it up to my neck, hand trembling.

Really, there's _nothing_ left for me anymore. It's all over.

"Killing yourself, eh?"

In astonishment, I turned towards the owner of the voice that had stopped me.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Reviews**_

 **Frozen Sky Cielo:** Sorry to keep you waiting! I updated slightly faster, at least, x3. To make it up to you, this chapter has double the amount of words I usually write. Enjoy!

 **BLINIX: ** I have only seen the first three episodes. Have yet to reach that part haha. Enjoy the final chapter!

 **This is the last chapter. Thank you all for keeping up with the story.**

* * *

 **( _Shinichi's P.O.V)_**

"H-Haibara..." The scientist was no longer shrunken. She appeared as a teenager. I guess she took the temporary cure as well...

"You were the one who killed my sister, weren't you?" Haibara's voice was free from any emotion, just as her expression had been. Her narrowed eyes met mine, patiently awaiting my answer. I hesistated for a moment, my fists clenching tightly. There really was no reason for me to lie anymore. I need to own up to what I have done. My expression was now shadowed as I gave her a small nod. Expecting her to attack me in vengeance, I closed my eyes, preparing myself. However, nothing came. A few minutes passed, my head still hung downwards. I couldn't see whatever Haibara's expression had been right now.

 _ **(Haibara's POV)**_

This is strange. I should feel hatred right now. He killed sister...Why do I feel _nothing_? I could have let him kill himself, but I just couldn't bear to watch him. Why did I have to fall for him, damn it?

"I guess we are the same, you could say." He didn't move an inch from his current position. I decided to continue. "Both of us have done wrong. It's just too bad that your girlfriend now feels nothing but hatred towards you." I found myself immediately regretting the words I had said after his head snapped up, his narrowed eyes filled with rage. I didn't realize that Kudo was so irascible. I guess I must have hit a raw nerve.

"Shut up. You know _nothing_. Just leave already. Leave me the hell alone." His response was filled with venom. I could feel my heart sting at this. I'm sure Kudo had already loathed me due to what I did to him, but now he probably couldn't stand me anymore. Feeling a bit stubborn, I continued to annoy him. "It sure hurts, huh? The person you have loved from the moment you met now hates you. We really are simil-" A gasp of surprise escaped my lips as the former detective roughly took hold of me, pinning me up against the wall. I would have felt flustered right now, if it werent for the fact that he was likely about to kill me. After all, Kudo is definitely mentally unstable. I probably should have been more careful with how I talked to him. The thing is, I'm not sure _how_ you would talk to someone who has lost their mentality.

Kudo- _kun_ now directed a knife to my neck. Being killed by the person you love...huh? A fitting end for me. To my confusion, it seemed as if he was struggling, due to the fact that his hand had been trembling. Was he actually hesitating to kill me? He really does care about me, after all? _Oh_ , that's right. Maybe he doesn't want to kill off his only chance to return to his normal self. The sound of police sirens broke through the thick silence.

"Shit." He cursed as he let go of me. He stared at me blankly for a few moments before sprinting away, leaving me alone in the darkness. His eyes...those were the eyes of a person who truly has lost their way.

A long sigh had escaped my lips. I wasn't sure if it had been of relief, or something else.

Why did things have to turn out this way?

* * *

 _ **(Shinichi's POV)**_

I couldn't do it. I could never bring myself to kill such a valuable object. Even though I'm found out, that doesn't mean I can't use Haibara. She is still my only way of returning back to my original self for good.

Suddenly, a familiar intense sting of pain shot through my entire body. My heart pounded as I gripped my chest. The insides of my body felt as if they were being ripped to shreds as I shrunk back into Conan.

"Ugh..." I moaned as I regained my balance and continued to run to the base. When I had reached HQ, I hurredily pounded in a series of numbers and made my way to the others.

"Ah, you made it out intact." The boss had welcomed me as I made my entrance into the room. Ashida and Vermouth were the only other two members present in the room other than the boss and I.

"Idiot, you screwed up big time." Ashida placed her hands on her hips, glaring daggers at me. Although, I could've sworn I had seen a trace of relief in her eyes.

"Good to see you alive, _Crimson Bullet_." I pulled out a spare pair of tracking glasses, placing them on my face. "Sorry...I had to protect Ran."

Suddenly, a thunderous crash sounded throughout the entire base. We all froze in dread.

"Dammit, did you make sure no one was following you?" Ashida roared at me. Vermouth typed in a series of commmands into her large computer, causing a view of several cameras to open up on the screen.

"Looks like the police have found us out about our whereabouts." Vermouth's voice grew worrisome. Before we could converse any further, hoards of policemen broke through. In an instant, we all found ourselves now in cuffs.

Well, I guess _this_ must be the catch, huh?

* * *

 _ **(Ran's POV)**_

This is all terrible. Why did this have to happen? My tears just won't stop...I can't focus on anything, right now. I'm not even sure _where_ I am. It's too dark.

"Ran! Look, there she is!" A familiar feminine voice had filled my ears. I turned to my right, now able to see the owner of the voice, followed by the group of policemen behind her. The flashlights they held made it possible for me to see clearly.

"S-Sonoko!" I found myself latching onto my best friend, my tears only intensifying. I tried my best to feel ecstatic, giving her a forced smile. Her eyes grew concerned as she returned my embrace.

"Ran...It's going to be alright. You're safe now..." Everyone thinks Shinichi was actually going to kill me...Why am I feeling terrible, right now?

"MY SWEET RAN! YOU ARE SAFE!" Dad's boisterous voice echoed through the alleyway I only now realized we were in, as he joined in on our embrace. He was crying even more than I had been. I couldn't help but allow a small laugh to escape my lips.

After a few moments, we all pulled away. Dad's expression transfixed into one of seriousness. "Ran, don't _ever_ bother with that boy, again. He is highly unstable. He could hurt you. I couldn't bear to see my little girl get hurt in any form."

"Dad..." I found myself unable to do anything other than staring at him with sorrow. Even now, it's still hard to get a grasp on this whole situation. After all this time...Shinichi had been a murderer? Wouldn't that mean that he had lied about various cases?

"He is right." The FBI agent to my left had chimed in, followed by two other agents. Wasn't his name...Akai- _san_? Oh, that's right! I met him several times before. He just seems a little different. I think he may have cut his hair, now that I think about it.

"You are...Akai- _san_?" I asked the man for confirmation.

"Yes. I believe we have met before." He offered me an apologetic smile. "I apologize if I may have caused you any fear. I couldn't reveal myself as an agent."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I understand." I slowly started to regain myself, as the tears disappeared. I need to stay strong, right now. I can't let anyone else worry about me.

Akai's expression quickly turned serious once again. "Anyhow, I have just received word that Kudo Shinichi has been taken into custody, along with his other _mafia friends_." I shifted uncomfortably. They already managed to capture Shinichi?

"A-Are they going to execute him?" I question, fear evident in my tone. His friendly smile faded in response to my question, surprising me.

"He is a serial killer. We might have no choice but to execute him." It was now Jodie- _sensei_ who spoke to me. I had completely forgotten her presence, due to my distracting tears. She had been an FBI agent this entire time? I'm so stuck on Shinichi that I can't even feel too surprised about this. "I know he pretended to be your friend, but don't be fool-"

"N-No!" I suddenly interrupted her, mistakenly. Shinichi never pretended. His feelings for me were real, I can tell. I just can't share this with the others. They would insist that I am merely being fooled. "A-Ah, never mind. Sorry."

"Ran, I'm sorry. I really am." Sonoko's concern filled eyes met mine, her hand patting me on the back in comfort.

"It's not your fault, Sonoko."

"I should be the one who is sorry." To my shock, it was Dad who had said these words. All attention fell on him. "I am a detective. I should have noticed the signs that he was not sane."

"Dad, it's not anyone's fault. Besides, Shinichi's mom is an actor. He is an expert at hiding his true feelings..." Despite having said these words, I felt worried. I had never seen Shinichi cry like that, before. I know it's wrong, but I still care about him. I wouldn't want him to die. Ugh, this is all so confusing.

"Oh, I should probably mention something to you all." Akai began, our eyes drifting back to him. "About Kudo...well...he is a victim of the drug APTX-4869." That sounds like some sort of poison.

"Huh? What's that?" Dad asked, his thoughts the same as mine.

"It's a drug that reverts a person 10 years younger from their original age..." 10 years younger? No way. Could it be that...?

"What? You mean to tell us that something like that is _actually_ possible?" Dad appeared just as shocked as we had all been. Our eyes then widened in sudden realization. Dad and Sonoko stuttered out my thoughts in unison.

"K-Kudo and that brat are one in the same?!"

* * *

 _ **(Shinichi's POV)**_

Damn, I feel like shit. My body is at a very weak state, right now. Well, perhaps its because I am in the body of Conan. Still, I feel even weaker than usual. They must have given me something to ensure I don't try anything.

I observed my surroundings with a frown. The atmosphere was depressing as hell. The walls around me were a dull gray, just as the floor was. Being in a jail cell sure is no fun. At _all_. I'd much rather prefer being anywhere else right now but in this rotting place. It wasn't just the scenery that was unpleasant. Both my arms were chained to the wall, for hell's sake.

The echoing sound of footsteps suddenly reached my ears. When they had stopped, I lifted my head up to see who had come to bother me. Oh, how wonderful. The Inspector, Takagi, and Sato are all here to give me a hard time. I observed them with a blank expression. They did nothing but stare at me for a good while, before Megure finally spoke.

"...Why?" I seriously wasn't in the mood to explain my actions. I just wanted to get the hell out of this damned place. When he figured that I wasn't going to answer his question, he sighed. It was at this moment that I realized that Sato was shaking in what seemed like anger. Her fists were clenched tightly. She was probably holding herself back.

"I swear, if you were in your normal body right now, I'd give you the slap of a lifetime." Her strange threat made me chuckle humorlessly. This action seemed to spark something in Takagi, as his previously unsure eyes were now narrowed at me. This was the first time that Takagi had ever looked at me with such a hateful expression. It felt unfamiliar.

"You probably think this is all a joke, huh?" He had begun, clearly frustrated. I noticed he had also been somewhat jittery, as if he were afraid to talk to me. I bet he was really pushing himself. "Don't you understand what you _did_? Do you not feel any guilt, at _all_?!" Takagi's voice rose with every word. "Why did you kill all those people, _Dammit?!_ "

"Calm down, you two." I was fairly impressed at how well Megure was able to keep a leveled head. This was the very reason I respected him, to some degree at least. He doesn't break, no matter the circumstances. Even _I_ snap, sometimes. Everyone does...except for Megure. After I felt like no one would say anything, I decided to screw around.

"You know, these chains _really_ are uncomfortable." My words came out in an amused manner, almost like I was mocking them. They seemed taken aback at my unfamiliarity. I then spoke in the same childish way I did as when I pretended to be Conan. "It'd be very nice if you would kindly remove them, Takagi- _keji_." The atmosphere only seemed the grow even more tense. Takagi and Satou's hateful expressions only intensified, while Megure's did not change at all.

"Kudo- _kun_..." Megure began with a neutral expression. Damn, he just _wouldn't_ break. They _all_ knew they were talking to a psychotic criminal, now. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that they are treating me this way. The reason is not clear to me, but I _really_ want to see him break. "I _do_ hope you understand the severity of the situation you are in, right now. You will likely be sentenced for an execution." An execution? Once again, I found myself lightly laughing at that. They all looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"Whatever. If you are done talking to me, then leave." They were a little surprised at the emotionless tone I took on. They must be unused to the sudden personality changes. It was all very amusing to watch. After all, who would've thought that a mere child was capable of taking on such a deadly tone.

"Fine. Just remember, you are under high surveillance, right now." Satou reminded me, knowing that I'd probably try to escape. The three then took their leave.

There's nothing... There is literally _nothing_ that I can do to get out of this situation. I have no accomplices, anymore. I am chained to the goddamn wall, for hell's sake. Everyone is on high alert and bares hatred for me. I may be ingenious when it comes to creating plans. However, I am not some inhuman person who can just teleport out of this cell. Hell, I should just kill myself. There is no one to stop me, this time. It may be for the best. I'd rather kill myself then be killed in front of everyone... Besides, life would never be as great as it once was, _even_ if I had escaped. For the first time in my life, I felt an unfamiliar feeling ache in my chest. Could this be...regret? Oh how I wish I could have been able to torture someone before my death...but alas, you don't always get what you want.

Slowly, I began to bite down on my tongue. Crimson blood started to seep down from my mouth. It's been fun, but...

"Don't." The sound of the iron door unlocking ceased my actions. My head whipped up, realizing it had been Haibara once again who had stopped me. She was still in her teenage form. The guards had been knocked out on the floor. I realized Haibara had been accompanied by two other figures. Their faces were both masked, however. "H-How did you..."

"There's no time." She unlocked my chains, grabbing my hand and leading my out of the cell. "Come on, let's go." We ran through the hallways. Haibara and her two partners fought through all of the guards. For some reason, relief surged through my body. Maybe I really could get the chance to kill again, after all!

When we had finally exited the prison through an underground pathway, we stopped to rest. The area we were now in was well hidden. It would take a little while before this location is searched.

"H-Haibara..." I struggled to catch my breath. We had all had our hands on our knees, panting heavily. Her head looked up to mine when I spoke. "Why? Why did you save me, again? After all I did to you..."

Much to my confusion, she smiled as she knelt down to match my small height. "Because I care about you."

She...cares about me? How sweet. Not that it matters too much. I still have a small problem. I have no _need_ for Haibara, anymore. I have no need for _anyone_. I don't care. About anything. I just want to forget it all and leave. I want to at least satisfy myself a little bit of blood before I die. They will surely find me, no matter where I run off to hide to.

"Shin- _chan_! I am so happy to see you!" Suddenly, to my displeasure, I felt hands wrap around me. Her consecutive squealing made me want to vomit. I hated being touched. Even by my own parents. The feeling was irritating.

"Mom..." I noticed that Dad was next to her, as well. He appeared furious. I could care less, though. To their shock, I shoved her away violently, distancing myself from the three. They looked at me like I was some sort of monster. Just like I had envisioned. They all have that same reaction. They despise me. They resent me.

They are all the _same_.

"Stay away from me." I hissed. My tone of voice was so hostile that it sounded foreign _even_ to my own ears. It was obvious that they were hurt by my actions. My father slowly started to step towards me, as if he were trying to catch an unleashed canine.

"Shinichi...my dear son...we can help you overcome this." Dad's words resulted in a humorless laugh escaping my lips. He ceased his movement in caution.

"Oh please. _Help_ me? With what? I am perfectly _fine_. I _have_ been my who-"

"Shinichi, you are not fine. You clearly have issues and need help." His words only fueled my hatred. I can't stand it when they don't understand me. No one does. Anyone who doesn't understand me will suffer.

I decided not to give a reply. All I did was glare at them, hoping they would keep their distance. Mom sighed, clearly impatient. "Shinichi, at least tell us why? Why would you ever _kill_ someone? That's not the type of son we raised. There must have been a good enough reason at least, _right_?" Their eager eyes locked onto me. A twisted smirk made its way onto my face.

"They deserved it. They _all_ did. Every last one of them. And I'd do it again if I had the chance. A thousand times." My emotionless words brought horrified expression upon their faces. I could tell they were disgusted.

"Kudo- _kun_..." Haibara's soft voice chimed in. "We can help you become a better person. I'll start by asking you why-"

"I killed them because I _wanted_ to. Simple as that-" The echoing of a slap reverberated through the vicinity. My mom had approached me, now furious. I had never seen my mother angry before.

"You can't be my son!" Now I'm not her son? Hah. How funny. The nerve... "You can't be the loving, caring son I have raised! You just _can't_ be my Shin-chan! He pursues justice!" Her voice cracked, tears now flowing down her face. "My son would _never_ think about killing someone."

"That was all an act, nothing more nothing less." My words held no emotion. Once again, their expressions were sorrowful.

"Did you ever truly love me? As a mother?" Her eyes were hopeful.

With a smile, I walked up to her, now inches away. "I have always loved you..." A large breath escaped her lips, showing that she been holding it. Much to everyone's shock, I rammed a knife through her stomach. I had managed to grab the knife as we were running away. I also grabbed a gun from the police officers we had knocked out. As she fell to the ground, I continuously thrust my knife into her. In response, a rain of blood splattered in every direction. She fell to the ground, limp. "...Just kidding." I snickered as I licked the blood off of the knife in satisfaction.

"Y-You...monster! How could you...your own _mother_?" Haibara had no words as she watched me, horrified. An ear shattering scream from my father filled the area. He lost his balance, kneeling on the ground next to mother in a state of grief. He appeared unable to function. I then did exactly what I had done to my mother. Towering over two bloodied corpses, my eyes locked onto Haibara, who in which was slowly backing away.

"Y-You don't have to do this."

"Aren't you the one always saying how much you wanted to disappear? I'll make your wish come true." It was such a delight seeing Haibara shrivel up in fear.

"I can live in peace, now. _They_ are gone. I need to live for my sister. Please..."

"Begging for your life? I never expected such a lowly thing from you, Haibara. Now, go on and be with your sister. I'll be joining you soon..." With these final words, I violently stabbed her until her final breath. Her screams sent sensations of pleasure throughout my body.

Now, I'll see them all in hell. Pointing the gun I possessed towards my head, I pulled the triggered for the final time.


End file.
